The Gift of Mercy
by Anime God 4ever
Summary: A boy kept under the most maximum security prison and mysterious girl this is the story of naruto's revenge he might or might not take it his ability has the power to change the world but what exactly is this ability?  naruX?
1. Chapter 1

I'm sorry I could not keep myself from creating this story as I have had this stuck in my head for a while now and while I suck at grammar let us begin the story

The Gift of Mercy

In the center of a dark room there stood a pillar only thing within this room was just that along with many robotic looking appendages . A pillar now if one were to look closer they would find that this pillar is actually a cylinder holding a yellowish liquid upon further inspection of this one would find a brightly colored 2 meter circular perimeter around this cylinder full of liquid.

"keep away high death hazard"

now if one were to stay outside the perimeter and look into the yellow liquid one would find a boy whose hair was redder than blood itself

naruto was his name being imprisoned here within the confines of this maximum security cell and some added security to top it off. Naruto spent most of his time within the so called paradise a genjutsu had created for him but in reality he suffered from a perpetual hunger for actual food for the past 8 years for the fluid seemed to supply necessary nutrients to his body via his lungs . A single anbu guard would keep watch of him twenty four seven 365 days a year well that was the intended plan but so far the most a guard had lasted was 3 months and counting for this guard had actually heeded the warning of not getting to close of letting him get a hold of anything for the simplest item could be his demise naruto had grown to be extremely resourceful. The guard input his security code into the wall panel signifying he was still alive failure to input security code would result in a platoon of anbu at a moments notice and naruto would be tazered and sedated as a precaution.

The anbu guard had finally had it his curiosity he walked up to the perimeter

"i have been guarding you for a good three months I still don't see how you are so dangerous"

naruto said nothing and remained asleep within the genjutsu.

"well of course your in that paradise that genjutsu created you know I don't even know how you can even breathe within that liquid hell I even heard your hair used to be blonde now its red what the fuck are you"again not a response from the sleeping boy

"kai" said anbu canceled the genjutsu over the boy bringing him back to reality

immediately the anbu felt the world spin the tiniest sounds were louder that his ears started hurting the anbu looked down towards the ground

"motherfucker you moved the perimeter tape well...shi..t" the anbu fell dead

"you did it again naruto" a girl around his age popped out of an air vent making a pouting face

"good morning! Naruto" she called out not even paying a notice to the dead anbu during this time naruto was fully awake and paying attention to her noticing he long white hair today though naruto could not completely see her through the glass and yellow fluid only thing he could see most clearly was her hair an absolutely pure white he enjoyed her company when ever she visited usually after his guards had expired.

"you know naruto I have been visiting you for about 2 years now and I came to wonder how long have been in that tube?" the girl skipped around the cylinder completely ignoring the caution perimeter

naruto held up 8 fingers

"8 years is a long time don't you want to get out?" the girl responded

naruto nodded

"well I can help you " naruto immediately perked up

"next anbu that gets guard duty kill him as soon as he inputs his security code the sooner the more time you have ill set off a distraction" the girl happily went back into the vent fully aware that her time with him was up and a squad of anbu would show up in moments naruto quickly got to the plan.

Thinking of what ways to achieve this plan he quickly looked over to the dead body on the floor soon enough he found what he was looking for a paperclip the paperclip floated over to a small crease in the floor it seemed to magically straighten itself out and fall into the crease in the floor within the perimeter now his plan was in place

"CODE BLACK NOT A DRILL" was heard it seemed his time was up soon enough he felt an extreme electrical current coursing through his body along with a couple needles injecting liquid into the yellow fluid soon enough the pain lessened and he drifted off to sleep again

naruto's dream

the sun was shining brightly konaha seemed in complete peace

"oh not this again" naruto thought to himself naruto focused himself and the world around got wavy and started to morph soon konaha turned into ruins as naruto walked down the main street his goofy orange jumpsuit turning into a black flowing cape along with weird restraints and a weird looking helmet that covered his eyes as he headed into the hokage tower once there naruto sat down in the hokage's office

"hakuto,yukato,takito!" naruto yelled immediately three naruto's appeared each wearing a Victorian military jacket hakuto had spiky light blonde hair yukato had light green hair spiky as well and takito had like the others spiky hair except it was black

"as you are aware im getting out of this prison and you three exist only because of the genjutsu that suppresses my powers in the real world and before you three disappear forever I wish to have your advice what should I do once getting out of this wretched hole?" naruto spoke in a monotone voice that showed signs of seldom use

"kill them all!is what I say fuck all those idiots we will make them pay!" takito yelled out

"they deserve forgiveness" hakuto spoke up albeit quiet though

"did they forgive us? No and we never did anything"yukato spoke reasoning with the rest while the real naruto just listened to they're conversation

"NO FUCK THAT WE KILL THEM ALL AND TURN THE THE ELEMENTAL NATIONS INTO OUR BITCHES!" takito yelled

"we should use our power to help the world" hakuto spoke up

"hakuto I like that idea and takito your plan is great too but we have to be more suttle and elegant for I have a plan" yukato smiled knowing he had caught the real naruto's interest

"oh trust me this plan has the best of both worlds both for you two and literally simple for I plan to unite the elemental nations under one leader" by now yukato brought forth his plan pleasing the three others

"this plan sounds great but we must kill uchiha madara" a girl in a black kimono with dark black hair coming from the shadows told all three of them

"saeko uchiha I still dont know how you live maybe its because of your gift but I assure you we will show madaro no mercy" yukato smiled at her she opened her eyes to reveal deep blue cerulean colored eyes

"its madara not madaro but even kyu chan agrees he must die" saeko turned around heading into the shadows from whence she came

"so boss is this plan good? " all three figures said to naruto hoping for the best

"i love it but its so complicated so im keeping it but im going to divide it into phases at least 10 maybe more I love it you three have out done yourselves well goodbye its been great" naruto smiled and stood up from the chair

"hope for the best boss before you go never forget your abilities" hakuto gave naruto a piece of advice

"DONT FUCK UP LIKE A SHITHEAD" takito smiled

"naruto I have a confession to make" yukato spoke

"your gay I know" the real naruto spoke

"erm no that would make you gay also" yukato retorted

"fuck you"

"it seems the merging has begun no what I wanted to tell you was we each represent a part of you and a characteristic that you will find in a future friend and of yourself protect them as they will save you in your darkest hour" yukato started to fade away the last of the three who had already faded away

dream end

"kai" naruto broke out of the genjutsu

three days had passed and naruto was fully aware of his surroundings along with his now fully enhanced senses seeing as the new anbu guard was a demon hater he felt no remorse

phase 0 begins now

naruto plucked the paperclip he had stashed in the crack three days earlier acting quickly the paperclip floated in air and as quick as he could transformed it into a steel ball "CRACK" the steel ball broke through the glass just as the anbu finished inputting his security code

"no it cant be this is-int hap.." the anbu was cut short as a flying piece of glass killed him instantly

"blechhhhh" naruto proceeded to empty the yellow fluid from his stomach and his lungs

"no wonder she wanted me to do it soon who knows how long this would a taken shit.."naruto thanked the white haired girl as he coughed up the fluid in his lungs immediately his perpetual hunger returned.

Naruto put on the anbu's clothes thanking what ever gods that the anbu was about his size

"code black not a drill" the room naruto was in started to fill with sleeping gas

naruto held his breath walked towards the door and instantly it flung open forcefully there stood the white haired girl smiling warmly. Behind her a couple of very dead and pale looking guards

"lets go" she turned and crawled into a vent signaling for him to follow her quickly naruto did so without a word.

"this is your leader speaking begin code red we must not allow it to escape" danzo spoke the halls nearly vibrating from the jutsu used to broadcast

"oh no we have to get out of these vents" the girl spoke worry evident in her voice

"whats code red?" naruto asked

"that" she pointed up ahead and a huge fireball was coming towards them naruto reacted quickly and hugged the girl and turned his back towards the flame both of them were ejected forcefully from the vent an entire squad of anbu along with their leader danzo waiting for them all weapons ready

"naruto give yourself up as you see we are out of your range" danzo spoke

naruto looked at the girl in his arms who was knocked unconscious from the blast

"and what face torture?"

"and no your out of my range your squad is int" naruto smiled as the entire squad of anbu was eviscerated by an invisible force naruto walked towards the exit with a unconscious girl in his arms behind danzo as danzo stood frozen in place naruto was home free

"but how during your test your maximum at 2 meters this is at least ten"

naruto passed him

"aren't you going to kill me or are you showing me mercy" danzo spat

"simple I was not at my fullest during those test and neither am I now and as for mercy …..the gift of mercy may be even more painful than death" naruto walked away as one of danzo's arm was sliced off

**inside some cave**

"mm candy is so sweet mm" the girl mumbled in her sleep as she snuggled into naruto's chest

"wake up" naruto poked her

"five more minutes this cake is delicious" she kept mumbling

"the cake is a lie" naruto spoke back to her

"nooooooo" the girl immediately woke up

"can you finally tell me your name?"

the girl's face took on a horrified expression

"ive never told you my name have I? I feel so dumb its so embarassing I mean ive visited you for over 3 years now and yet you dont know my name" her face turning bright red

"my name is shion just shion no last name" she smiled warmly

a grumbling was heard coming from her "this is embarrassing " her face turned red again

"im so sorry to ask you of this but may I have a meal?" naruto looked at her questioningly

"i dont have any food" naruto felt bad since he had nothing to offer her

"dont worry" shion embraced him and bit down onto his neck

naruto already starving felt himself melt into bliss and blacked out.

"im so sorry" naruto could hear her saying this phrase over and over as he slowly opened his eyes

"i didn't know you were a vampire" naruto sat upright

"i wont turn will I?"

she stayed silent

"i wont turn will I?" he repeated this time actually worried

"erm sorry usually I kill my victims so they dont turn"

"so im going to turn into a vampire?"

"yes im sorry I understand if you hate me now " shion's expression turned into one of sadness as she started to tear up

naruto smiled and patted her head

"if anything this will come in handy for my plans" naruto stood up smiling into the dawn knowing phase 0 was completed with some minor changes

"lets go eat something yummy!" shion sat up enthusiastically

"i have no place to go" naruto realized

"don't worry the old guy with the funny hat seems to miss you maybe he can help" shion cheered

"alright then lets go scare the piss out of an old man"

shion giggled and they both started walking toward konaha noting they were behind the hokage tower this entire time

well this story has been stuck in my head for a while and with the release of deadman wonderland it fueled it even more read review comment subscribe hope you enjoyed

yes there was a portal reference some slight humor as for my plan for this story it is going to be a very small harem narutoxOCx?hinata?x tayuya

might take some slight changes in the future


	2. phase 2

Phase 2

here is chapter two of this new story

The Gift of Mercy

"you cant be naruto" the hokage looked at the redheaded teen inspecting him from top to bottom

"i am the naruto you know is a failed clone of myself "

"what do you mean a clone?" the hokage's interest was piqued

"while I was in that prison they subjected me to inhumane tests all for one purpose to recreate my ability"

"what ability?" the hokage was even more interested now

"telekinetic control of any medium transmuting any form of matter into another creating and destroying matter from nothing"

"this sounds like a very problematic ability" the hokage seemed unbelieving of naruto

"its an ability god has this is why I was kept sedated and under a powerful genjutsu at all times to prevent me from escaping" naruto sighed

"can you demonstrate this ability?" the hokage took a drag out of his pipe

naruto grabbed a paper weight rock on the desk

"look down" the hokage looked at the floor

"now look back up" the hokage gasped at what he saw

"this rock is now diamonds"naruto held the tiny gems within his hands

"impossible...kai" the hokage tried dispelling any jutsu

"actually what ive told you about my ability is a very dumbed down version of what it actually is"naruto sighed

"any drawbacks to this ability?"

"i can not create life I can not bring those who have died back to life I cant go beyond 12 meters and this ability uses an extreme amount of energy I must have my eyes closed or else ill go blind slowly when using my ability though I suspect there might be a second level to my ability"

"a second level? An ultra powerful ability getting a second level the uchiha will cry if he finds out about this"

the hokage took another drag from his pipe

"i would like you to go to the academy dispose of your clone" the hokage started writing on a piece of paper

"and of my ability?" naruto asked

"you mentioned that your companion is a vampire and she bit you and as a vampire you need blood and you said you can control any medium naruto I would like you to keep this godlike ability a secret and use your own blood as a medium at all times can you manage?" the hokage looked at him questioningly

"yes id like some money to buy some custom equipment for my own restraint and what of the academy exam?" naruto spoke

"cant you just make a bunch of gold or something? And as for the exam here this scroll has the three techniques memorize them I know you will but one jutsu I want you to learn above all" the hokage gave naruto a basic scroll and another scroll named _shadow clone jutsu_

"fine and ill do my best to memorize these" naruto responded

shion who stood silently by his side nudged him

"also can I get a place to stay in"

"your clone has the keys to your apartment remember to take them dismissed" the hokage took another puff from his pipe somehow feeling slightly dizzy from all the information

"ill be going I need to get my life back" naruto stood up making for the door

"keep an eye out for im sure you might catch the attention of enemies everywhere" the hokage gave his sage-like wisdom

"ill see you around...also that's not tobacco your smoking if you know what I mean"naruto walked out the door along with shion

"oh crap I swore I never would again" the hokage sat back staring at nothing

"is that a unicorn?" the hokage just stared into his office

**with naruto&shion**

"im hungry"

"im sorry I don't have any money to buy food" naruto seemed saddened

"do you think I can pull this off entering the academy?" naruto kept walking

"i think you can ill help you that and ..." shion trailed off

"nom!" shion latched on to naruto's neck

"yoor blud is derishious" shion said as she was still latched onto naruto

"this better not be your permanent diet" naruto slowed down due to extra weight

"fine I need to get something to eat because I'm already starting to feel anemic" naruto kept walking with shionwho seemed to be happy naruto suddenly caught a sniff of a heavenly scent walking towards it he found it was coming from a small stand walking in and taking a seat a brunette automatically asking

"how may I help you?"

"ill have what ever your selling and so will my friend here" the brunette looked at him awkwardly looking around seeing no one there

"OK two bowls of ramen" the waitress went back into the stand

"what did I miss?" shion popped out of nowhere

"nothing where were you anyway?" naruto patiently waited for his bowl of food

"i saw a store selling candy so i had to go get some" shion popped a couple of candies into her mouth

"heres your order" the waitress came back with two bowls of ramen

"so what is this stuff anyway?" naruto picked up his chopsticks and took a gulp...

**25 bowls of ramen later**

"ramen is delicious" naruto actually felt full instead of perpetual hunger for the past 8 years

during this time naruto had inhaled 25 bowls of ramen and shion had inhaled 4 bowls during this time naruto actually took a good look at shion the mysterious girl who he had known for 3 years yet had never seen her entirely nor known her name until just about 24 hours ago

shion had nearly translucent white hair almost reaching her lower back blood red eyes that even with their color seemed to just shout to the world happiness her attire consisted of the normal school girl outfit even her skin was a pale white just like one would expect of a vampire though she just seemed perpetually optimistic for a teenager

"here's the check" the waitress snapped him out of his daze

naruto thought quickly not having any money naruto did what first came to mind...he took some of shion's candy discreetly

"here I don't have any money hope this is enough" naruto put a few gems that were oddly shaped …..like candy

the waitress checked for authenticity and sure enough she went back into the stand and after a few moments a "whoo!" from an old man was heard

"thank you" the waitress seemed ecstatic

the pair of teens soon left

**in the academy**

"OK class today is going to be your final exam those of you who pass tomorrow we will chose teams OK now..." iruka was cut off when an anbu appeared and gave him a note

"class it seems we have a extra student ….it doesn't say his name?" iruka announced to the class the second after he did the entire class was buzzing with talk about who it was'

soon enough a redheaded teenager in a uniform similar to what iruka was wearing

the entire class was silent many of the boys in the class were eying the girl with white hair beside him

and the rest of the girls were swooning over the redheaded teen with red mesmerizing eyes and very faint whisker like marks on his cheeks even hinata felt a strong attraction to this mysterious boy

"NO I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE SASUKE'S FIRST KISS!" the class was interrupted as a pink haired girl and a blond beat the crap out of a blond boy wearing a orange jump suit.

Soon the class was back to normal

"QUIET!" iruka yelled and settled the class down

"could you introduce yourself to the class please" iruka smiled toward the teen and his companion

"yes but first im looking for naruto uzumaki" the real naruto stated

"yeah im here what you want?" the orange jumpsuit wearing naruto answered

without a word the real naruto clenched his hand drawing blood very fine thread like strands stretched out across the room and wrapped around the orange teen and pulled slicing whatever it was wrapped around the entire class was speechless they were out the knuckle headed ninja was gone the corpse turned into yellow liquid and the class was silent knowing this was a sign of an impostor

"i am the one the only most unpredictable ninja to walk the face of the world I am naruto uzumaki"

"erm naruto you do know that I must report …." iruka was cut off by an anbu handing him another piece of paper

"_note the real naruto uzumaki will kill an impostor_

_working for an enemy of the village _

_p.s his companion will also be in the exam_

_~3__rd__ hokage"_

"OK you are the real naruto the hokage just sent me an official notice please take a seat" iruka tried to keep his cool

naruto grabbed the clone's apartment keys and took a seat along with shion who seemed happy sitting next to a lavender haired girl who seemed familiar

"hey im naruto" he introduced himself to the girl who seemed to be on the verge of tearing up

"so this entire time I admired a clone?" the girl stuttered out

"i guess you can say that but that clone was an imperfect clone I am myself"

"but"

"that and thank god that was not the real me because the clone kissed the emo boy over there" naruto pointed at sasuke brooding in the corner

"but"

"that imposter took my place 8 years ago" naruto lowered his voice towards the lavender haired girl

"im sorry im hinata hyuga nice to meet you again I guess" the girl stuttered out

"hmm hinata hyuga I hope we can be friends" naruto held out his hand which hinata hesitantly took

"shion will be your friend too!" shion just jumped on top of naruto seemingly weighing nothing at all.

"time to administer the graduation test please note naruto you are still expected to complete the entire test" iruka started off naming the random students

**some random students later**

"your turn sasuke" iruka shouted out

"first transformation jutsu"

sasuke formed the necessary hand seals and transformed into the hokage

"pass now substitution jutsu"

sasuke substituted himself with a random student and back

"now clone jutsu"

sasuke cloned himself many girls feinted this day

"now target practice" iruka handed him 3 kunai

sasuke threw all three at once and hit 2 perfect bulls eyes on the target

"thank you your turn naruto"

"pff the new boy doesn't have a chance even with his shit kekkei genkai or jutsu im an uchiha nothing compares to us hell will freeze over before he beats me" sasuke said out loud

"you must preform the foll..." iruka was cut off

"yeah I heard you the first thirty times now prepare for a cold day in hell"

naruto transformed into the 4th hokage complete with flowing cape iruka wrote down in his clipboard

naruto quickly substituted himself with shion who had no idea what just happened and substituted himself back iruka wrote again in his clipboard before handing him three kunai

naruto held them rather awkwardly

"look at that he doesn't know how to throw a friggin kunai" sasuke laughed

naruto threw them all three at once at lightning speed as if it was propelled by an invisible force kunai hitting dead center burying themselves into the target

many of the students had they're jaws on the ground

"phenomenal naruto perfect score" iruka wrote down on his clipboard

"now you there whitey your turn" iruka said pointing towards shion

"okaayy! " shion jumped down her usually cheerful self

shion did all three very quickly though very amateurish iruka handed her three kunai

which she threw almost immediately two hitting dead center now everyone in the class was surprised by her... how she somehow got the kunai to stick into the target backwards

shion jumped back to her seat next to naruto

"i guess that counts " iruka just laughed

**about an hour later**

"ill be announcing teams those of you who failed get out you know who you are..." iruka trailed off waiting for a couple of the failures walk out

"team seven will consist of sakura haruno, sasuke uchiha, and naruto uzumaki led by kakashi hatake" iruka announced

"team eight will consist of hinata hyuga,kiba inuzuka, and shino aburame led by kurenai yuuhi" kiba automatically grinned considering his luck to who his teammate is

"team 9 is still active team ten will consist of ino yamanaka, shikamaru nara, and choji akamichi led by asuma sarutobi"

"your sensei will be here shortly " iruka walked out leaving the newly formed teams there to wait for their sensei

"hey uzumaki show me that jutsu you used to kill that impostor" sasuke sat down along with sakura

"no why should I?"

"because I am the elite of this village sasuke uchiha and it will help me in my quest" sasuke added

"elite? My ass is more elite compared to you plus didn't your clan get wiped out by one guy yeah that's elite alright" naruto just laughed

"you dare mock me? The village council will make you teach me your jutsu" by now sasuke was furious sakura kept trying to calm him down

"what do you know you just walk in here and got lucky sasuke's the best " the fan girl exclaimed

"im done with you two lets go shion ice cream on me" naruto got up and went

"what you and your slut going to do the nasty or wha" sasuke was immediately covered in thin strands of blood red pulling sasuke felt the strands dig themselves into his skin almost cutting through

"want to repeat yourself uchiha?" naruto pulled harder adding pressure to sasuke

"that's enough naruto" kakashi walked in

" this uchiha should learn when to shut his mouth" naruto released sasuke

"meet me on the roof in 5 minutes...whats that smell" kakashi questioned all eyes turned to sasuke and the puddle around his feet

"eww disgusting uchiha have some pride" naruto walked out

"he just had a full bladder!" the fan girl countered

**5 minutes later -roof**

"OK everyone's here sasuke changed pants OK first things first let us introduce ourselves hobbies interests future ambitions that sort of thing" kakashi eye smiled

"maybe you should go first " fan girl complained

"OK my name is kakashi hatake my interests are...your too young to understand my hobbies include...you don't need to know yeah that's all there is to know"

"he just told us his name" was everyone's thoughts

"alright your turn pants wetter"

"my name is sasuke uchiha my dream is to rebuild my clan I don't have any hobbies and my ambition is to kill a certain someone"

"your turn pinky"

"my name is sakura haruno my likes are...(glances at sasuke) my dream is to ...(giggles and glances at sasuke) my dream is to ...(blushes and glances at sasuke) and I dislike naruto uzumaki"

"your turn redhead"

"my name is naruto uzumaki being imprisoned for 8 years I have finally escaped my likes include shion as she is a true friend and ramen my hobbies include testing the limits of my abilities my goals are private and my dislikes are arrogant people, fangirlism,and those who insult my friends"

"OK your turn whitey...wait there's only supposed to be 4 people including myself in this team"

"my name is shion I go were naruto goes so nyaa(sticks tongue out at team) my likes include naruto,candy and ramen my hobbies are …..i don't have any besides hanging out with naruto my dislikes are spiders,arrogance and fangirls"

"OK a wannabe avenger a fan girl a redhead and a perpetually cheerful mystery team member just great" kakashi felt a headache coming on

"alright meet me tomorrow at the training grounds at 5am sharp don't eat breakfast or else you will puke "

"dismissed"

"well im going home" naruto left shion followed him right after sticking her tongue out to sasuke and team

**naruto's apartment**

"what the hell is this shit" naruto stared into the pure white colored apartment a couch and inspecting the only room was an only bed everything was white and the apartment was empty

"screw it im going to sleep see ya tomorrow shion" naruto dropped himself on the bed

"goooodnight" shion cuddled next to him

"...what are you doing?" naruto's face was about the color of his hair right now feeling certain things pressed against him

"trying to sleep" shion responded

"OK"

"zzzzzzzzz"

**well here's another chapter of this story im sorry I was gonna try to get the genin exam out of the way but I was lazy anyway read review do whatever makes you feel good about yourself im out**


	3. phase 3

The Gift of Mercy

Phase 3

well heres another chapter of The Gift of Mercy couple things to note about naruto's ability for now he is using only one medium to which to use his ability his blood and will pass it off as a bloodline for now its too keep others from asking too many questions

well enough of my rambling heres the continuation of my story

-Phase 3 begin

"begin the process"

"any guarantee that this will work?"

"the boy has already shown he possesses weak telekinetic ability"

"this will augment his abilities if all goes according to plan"

"but this has failed with the other test subjects and they all had stronger telekinetic ability"

"why did it fail?... its because their bodies disintegrated to nothing from the excessive chakra"

"this one's different he has a massive chakra reserve and its still developing all the others were adults"

"begin"

a ball of blue glowing energy appeared floating about at waist level unmoving

"add the stored kyubbi chakra"

the ball turned a blood red color

"now add the cursed telekinetic artifact"

the glowing mass of energy turned a pitch black

"begin phase two"

they dragged a half conscious naruto tied to a giant "x" and stood him up so he was across from the glowing mass of pitch black energy

"start"

the mass of energy was split in two and moved away from each other soon they began to spin around in circles making a whirring sound naruto in the center only a couple inches away from hitting him on either side of him

"accelerate it"

the black energy accelerated until it seemed to look like solid rings the speed of the rings of energy were starting to rip some skin off him

"do it"

the spinning rings of black energy made simultaneous contact with naruto immediately felt his very flesh rip off his bones his regenerative factor kicking into overdrive but his flesh was being ripped away as well as bone before he could heal him being in the center of a figure eight of black energy

soon the figure eight closed in on itself and naruto was the center of a single circle of black energy that was rapidly closing in on itself making contact again this time naruto did not feel the pain

in fact it was pitch black soon it disappeared and everything returned to his normal vision

"was it successful?"

naruto was breathing hard from what just happened his blond hair turned into a blood red color though he felt weird so he imagined something nice like sprouting angel like wings and soaring through the sky

"the procedure was a fai.."

there was a loud sickening ripping sound the culprit being naruto's back two things seemed to be trying to poke out as naruto screamed in pain

"whats happening!"

two bone like protrusions ripped out of naruto's back spreading themselves in that bird like way

the protrusions began to cover themselves with muscle and soon white feathers and the wings retracted themselves into resting position naruto flapped them experimentally breaking his bindings

"restrain him!"

a squad of anbu came at him naruto felt powerful so he held out his hand instantly all of them were sliced cleanly falling in pieces

"lock down the room begin containment code black"

thousands of needles filled with sedative came from all around naruto used his newfound power and they all turned into sand

walking towards the giant door the door began to bend under his will

"gas rooms x and z! Don't let the subject escape!"

green gas started to fill the room one vent just so happened to be near naruto making him take a big gasp of gas the effect was instant his vision was becoming blurry and him becoming sleepy

naruto walked out of the room many anbu tried to stop him hideously disfigured subjects attacking him and with a wave of his hand many were sliced into pieces and others simply turned into sand,dust or green gel

naruto was going towards the exit then it hit him several needles hit him his vision becoming hazy and soon he blacked out into darkness

later naruto woke up in a tube soon a yellow substance came out from the top drenching him

"you have proven yourself too dangerous don't worry you can breathe in this this is what will keep you alive from now on you'll only be taken out for tests naruto"

"why me" naruto weakly responded

"because your our only subject now your our favorite and you'll be used for experiments and tests to better the village"

"..." naruto was falling into the genjutsu

"forever"

**End Dream/Flashback**

Naruto woke up in a cold sweat remembering that day he acquired his powers

"so sticky"

naruto looked down to see shion cuddled against him of course the girl was dreaming whatever she dreams of. Then naruto looked at the clock 6 am

"holy shit im late!" naruto jumped out of the bed unfortunately throwing the girl off waking her

"wah wuts happening?" shion rubbed her eyes from the floor

"im late!" naruto bolted out the door towards the training grounds along the way the inevitable happened

"grrrr" naruto looked down to his stomach realizing he forgot to eat spotting the nearby ramen stand known as ichiraku ramen

"how may I help you" the waitress asked as speedy as ever

"two miso ramen with extra pork to go please" naruto put some actual money on the counter

about a minute later the waitress came back

"here you go enjoy"

**training grounds**

naruto found sasuke and sakura near three posts sasuke seemed annoyed by the fact that sakura kept pestering him about a date once he arrived sasuke quickly turned his attention to him.

"sensei told you not to eat retard"

"well im not the retard here I bet you've been waiting here for about an hour" naruto said in between eating his ramen

"shion is here! You left me alone this morning" shion jumped on naruto's back while making a hurtful expression

"here" naruto passed her the extra bowl of ramen

"sensei told us not to eat!" sakura shouted

"shion is not part of team seven and I just don't give a dam" naruto slurped some noodles

"hello everyone" kakashi poofed into the training grounds completely ignoring naruto and shion eating ramen

"no time to chat so lets get down to business please hold off all questions until I finish" kakashi sighed

holding up three bells

"there are only three bells which means that one of you will be forcefully tied up to one of these posts and have to watch as me and the rest of your team eats lunch you have until noon..."

.

"theres three people in our team thats one for each you forgot to do your math sensei" saukura added

"yeah shion is also participating in this test since no matter were naruto goes she goes as I was saying you have till noon to get a bell I expect you to come at me with intent to kill and I will NOT hold back"

"but shion isn't.." sakura argued

"BEGIN!"

everyone was gone leaving a confused saukura with kakashi in the middle of the training grounds

"what were is everyone?"

"yeah they're good at least they know to hide in the trees"

sakura mad a dash for one of the bells kakashi just sidestepped with a bored expression making a hand sign and

"earth style: headhunter jutsu"

instantly sakura was pulled underground leaving only her head above ground

"ahh I have dirt in my ….." sakura turned bright red while kakashi pulled out a little orange book and started reading it walking over to the very center of the training grounds far away from the screaming sakura.

"alright shion you distract him while I grab the two bells wait what the hell is the uchiha doing?" naruto and shion turned their attention to sasuke who just walked into the clearing where kakashi was reading

sasuke began making hand seals

"fire style: fireball jutsu" sasuke exhaled a giant fireball directly towards kakashi who sidestepped it but sasuke was right behind it delivering a kick towards the jounin and engaging kakashi in taijutsu though kakashi seemed more interested in his book as he just dodged all of sasuke's kicks and jabs

sasuke accidentally hit kakashi's book and a small tear appeared in the corner.

"My PRECIOUS!" kakashi tried fixing the tear completely ignoring sasuke

"don't ignore me!" sasuke came up behind him trying to deliver a roundhouse kick

"sasuke uchiha prepare yourself for this" kakashi's face turned serious making a double handed seal

"forbidden jutsu: thousand years of death" sasuke was sent skywards as he screamed like a sissy.

Kakashi pulled out another orange book and continued reading until

"pfffftffttf hahahahaha" naruto literally fell out of a nearby tree gasping for air naruto felt kakashi's stare

"crap go with the plan shion!" naruto grabbed a couple kunai out of a pouch while shion engaged kakashi in a taijutsu fight kakashi raised a brow not knowing what the white haired girl was capable of shion had one of those playful grins while kakashi just kept dodging her kicks and punches until kakashi backed into a tree and shion landed a kick not to kakashi but the tree

"BOOM"

the tree splintered and caught kakashi in the aftermath of all the shrapnel drawing blood kakashi was shocked the kick didn't seem like it had any power to it yet it took down a tree like nothing

kakashi put away his book actually paying attention to the cheerful girl in front of him

"laters im done with my part your going to have naruto to play with now" shion walked away leaving kakashi confused with a ringing sound in his ear... realization hit him that was a kunai flying through the air kakashi couldn't dodge and the kunai buried itself in his arm not even giving him time to pull the kunai out naruto summoned three shadow clones to engage kakashi in taijutsu while the real naruto along with shion watched

kakashi had managed to dodge the naruto's for the past 5 minutes acting quickly kakashi pulled out the kunai and threw it at one of the clones dispelling it leaving only two naruto's kakashi quickly dispelled the last two naruto's before checking his watch realizing only 5 minutes left before the test ended

"good strategy but not good enough" kakashi yelled out to naruto who stayed in the same spot in the clearing naruto threw a kunai towards kakashi who caught it easily kakashi threw the kunai at naruto ….. he thought he did but he was frozen in place shion grabbed the three bells and ran off

"but how?" kakashi still frozen in place

"look at the kunai and your wound" surely enough kakashi found a thin strand of red going from his wound to the kunai which had a line going towards naruto

"you made me a puppet? What jutsu can accomplish this?" kakashi started to panic knowing what can happen

"i only know the three academy jutsu and I learned them before the test so no puppetry jutsu now for your worst nightmare" naruto spoke darkly

kakashi felt a chill down his spin or was it naruto controlling him? He didn't know he watched in horror as though awkwardly his hand started to move towards his favorite book and held it out in front of him while he watched himself light a match and light his own book on fire.

"im finally out of that dirt hole" sakura came out of nowhere dusting herself off

"hey catch" naruto threw her a bell though she caught it ….with her face

The alarm rang for 12:00 noon sasuke came back as the entire team was about to be evaluated

kakashi was freed from naruto's hold

"OK you pass great teamwork thats what it was all about" kakashi said in a monotone voice

"sensei are you OK" naruto asked him

"yes im quite alright why would you ask that?" kakashi's monotone voice responded

"now since theres actually 4 members in our team you'll be partnered up with a teammate and to be partners you must be completely in sync with each other so hold out your non dominant hand"

kakashi had a dead look in his eye like as if he was dead inside

all 4 members raised their non dominant hand

"CLICK"

a handcuff tied naruto and shion together as well as sakura and sasuke together

"these are chakra reinforced all damage done to them go back to the user pain inflicted to one partner also goes to the other you will be wearing these for a period of 1 week or until you and your partner are completely in sync with each other it'll fall off " kakashi explained in that same monotone voice

"plop" naruto and shion's handcuff fell off

"wait im stuck with sakura?" sasuke yelled

"well yes and since you were the only one to not get a bell you are going on the pole..." kakashi moved quickly and tied sasuke up on the pole while sakura had stars in her eyes at the thought of being with sasuke

"report to hokage's tower to receive your first mission tomorrow " kakashi left

"later" shion and naruto was gone leaving only sakura and sasuke alone to themselves all alone...in the clearing

"did you hear that? Sounded like a faint scream" shion looked around for the source but found none

"nope I think kakashi is traumatized though well I have nothing to do lets stop by that military surplus store" naruto headed towards the said store

walking in an old man greeted him

"im looking for unique armor" naruto spoke

"well any specifications and I can make it"

"i need a cape made of very strong material enough to deflect anything yet soft storage seals include and weight seals some gloves made out of the same material but with small blades on the inside of the fingertips and do you have any masks preferably with no eye holes" naruto said it as if he had a list

"whoa there sonny I can do it but I need to make sure your going to pay me as for a mask all masks have been banned due to the murders cant sell generic masks only anbu are allowed to wear them but since yours is unique I can make it to go with your order" the old man replied

"money is not a problem spare no expense as ill pay in full also what killings?" naruto asked

"past 2 years people have been massacred by a person in anbu attire because of this all masks are no longer sold as well as anbu style clothing creepy thing is very little amounts of blood are at the crime scenes " the old man seemed to think hard

"when will it be ready?" naruto inquired

"oh it'll be ready in two days and your mask too"

"how much does it come down to" naruto rose a brow

"1000,00000000000 ryo" the old man held out a notebook of all the calculations

"whoa do you have any idea how many snacks I can buy with that...a lot" shion had wide eyes at the thought

"alright here" naruto gave the old man several oddly shaped pieces of gold

"ill be back in 2 days then" naruto headed for the exit

"WAIT!"

naruto stopped wondering what this was about

"any particular color you would like you order in?"

naruto smirked

"red...blood red"

_outside_

"hey naruto?"

"what is it shion?"

"why is it that all my candy had been disappearing?"

"...were do you keep it you don't have any pockets in your skirt do you?"

"easy I keep it in my panties"

"THUD" naruto fell down from a nosebleed thinking how he pick pocketed her candy

**OMAKE**

_kakashi's new addiction_

"i burned it" x 10 kakashi kept saying it over and over huddled in in the corner of his apartment finally after 3 hours a sudden determination came over him

"i will find a new hobby!"

_first try_

"hmm skateboarding sounds cool I can do it anywhere" kakashi was on a skateboard outside while everyone stared at the skateboarding ninja something not seen everyday

"THUD" kakashi kissed the street floor

"screw it next thing"

_second try_

"hmm music genjutsu hearing music everywhere" kakashi walked around the village enjoying classical music along with change in music according to his mood

"hey get out of the way!" a random cart running towards kakashi

"CRASH"

"screw this im getting a new hobby"

_third try_

"hmm reading might seem OK" kakashi picked up a book soon kakashi was read while walking through the village earning stares from the females in the village who knew what he used to read

"kakashi hatake not reading icha icha the apocalypse is coming how did you do it?" asked a random male jounin

kakashi eye smiled

"easy icha icha + book cover= WIN"

**well theres chapter 3 hope you enjoyed review do what ever you want suggest things to add to the story**


	4. Chapter 4

Well heres another chapter of this story the tables are turning our hero is finding his way into normal ninja life but what could change this? Only time will tell

The Gift Of Mercy

**2 days later**

**dream start**

"hi im saiyuri takami whats your name?" the girl poked at naruto waking him naruto seemed confused he remembered the experiment done to him but thats all feeling a weight on his neck naruto felt it to be some sort of collar

"don't fiddle with that or your head goes kaboom!" the girl stopped him from killing himself

"you seem to be confused that collar keeps you from escaping but you fight to the death with the other subjects" the girl pointed to the screen two people were fighting using weird powers one seemed to have power over the ground using only his mind while the other seemed to be able to morph parts of his body

"im naruto why am I here?"

"easy you have powers and they'll pit us against each other to find the strongest" saiyuri spoke smiling kindly

"i don't want to fight anymore I just want to go home" the girl teared up while leaning on naruto's shoulder all he could do was lend her his shoulder

"lets escape together" naruto looked at the girls green eyes

"lets" even though she seemed older she seemed determined

"but its already too late" the girl pointed at the screen the two who had been fighting one stood over the downed form

"NARUTO UZUMAKI VS SAIYURI ICHIKAGO" the familiar voice resonated through the arena/cage

"i wont fight! I cant!" naruto was shouting at the voice

"BOTH OF YOU WILL BE TERMINATED IF YOU DONT FIGHT" the voice responded a powerful jolt of electricity ran through both of them showing it was not kidding

"im sor" naruto was cut off as he felt an invisible force slice into his flesh naruto turned to find saiyuri grinning like a madman realization hit naruto as he was cut again and again

"you tricked me" naruto could barely seem through his red vision somehow blood got in his eyes

"well it took you fucking long enough you retarded piece of shit playing the girly made me want to puke" saiyuri just laughed

"bleed for me as you die by my hand"

"ill kill you!" naruto was filled with rage naruto started running as much as he could to try to get away from her invisible force all this time she laughed like a maniac

"come on why wont it work?" naruto was having a hard time trying to control his power

"the man who flew into the sun on wax wings what was his name?" naruto tried all he could to get his power to work

"his name was _**ikaros**_!" a ripping sound of flesh was heard and naruto sprouted pure white wings flapping them lifting himself into the air

"get over here so I can tear your wings off!"

naruto looked down to see that saiyuri seemed to have a limit to her reach for he finally avoided the invisible force

"ill give you the worst death possible" naruto dove straight towards her having no idea what he was going to do

"ive killed thousands a dipshit like you cant kill me better have tried and failed!"

naruto grabbed her face literally and forced her into the ground creating a small crater

"the god of death's name is _**thanatanos**_"

saiyuri screamed as she felt her very soul leave her all her strength gone in an instant her skin turning a sickly pale color and then into a pile of dust

naruto held in his hand a green orb or light naruto looked at it very intrigued by his new found power

he crushed it the second he did he felt a sudden rush of energy as well as a feint scream in the distance.

"SEND IN ANOTHER NOW" the voice ordered

moment later a man walked in calmly

"killorbekilled killorbekilled" the man kept repeating himself as he stared at naruto

naruto recognized him as the winner of the last fight and could not let him get to close or else he will end up dead

"ill kill you to show my existence!" the boy shouted as his arm turned into a metal spike running towards naruto who was still in midair seeing no immediate threat naruto didn't move

"raaaaa" with a battle cry the man jumped once his feed turning into springs making a jump towards naruto

"well...shit" was all naruto could say as he was plucked out from the air the man stood above him making sure to restrain his hands by stepping on them he was about to deliver the final blow

"slice"

the mans arm fell off completely severed by an invisible force

"i gained her power I already had but augmented my own" naruto concluded that what ever move he used if he used on someone else with powers he would either gain it or augment his own but at what cost?

The man backed away but then when the man though he was safe

The mans head was sliced clean off from a range as naruto found out had extended

"HAVE ALL THE SUBJECTS RELEASED AGAINST NARUTO UZUMAKI"

five adult forms came out from the only entrance each had an insane look within their eye

"ONCE YOUR DONE WITH THEM YOULL BE IN FOR MORE EXPERIMENTS THAT STEALING ABILITY HAS CAUGHT OUR EYE YOU CONTINUE TO SURPRISE US"

the voice resonated through the arena

**end dream**

naruto woke up in a cold sweat again as he had in previous days memories of the past haunting his dreams the worse being that he felt like he could not escape just like back then

looking down to find that somehow shiro made her way into the bed even though he locked the door.

This girl was mysterious indeed all she ever did was be cheerful and eat candy and she showed no knowledge of jutsu whatsoever just knew taijutsu and could splinter a tree like if it was nothing.

Naruto continued to ponder these thoughts as the girl slept peacefully against him as if she didn't have a care in the world. Naruto looked at the clock 7:00 getting up leaving the sleeping girl quickly getting

dressed in the anbu clothes he's been using since his escape today was the day he picked up his new clothes he was anticipating how well they were going to come out.

naruto walked into ichiraku ramen stand and ordered what was quickly becoming a usual thing 2 bowls of ramen to go once done naruto met up with the rest of his team sakura and and a very beat up looking sasuke still handcuffed to her

"i would say I feel bad for you but I don't what happened?" naruto slurped his ramen

"fan club she dragged me there"

"...so sakura over powered you?" there was a silence in the air ad naruto said these words as well as realization from sasuke

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" naruto broke the silence almost spilling his noodles

"im ashamed of myself" sasuke just sat next to sakura like a pet dog

"naruto!" shion just appeared out of nowhere naruto handing her a bowl of ramen

"if sensei does not appear within a minute ill burn his collection of icha.." naruto was cut off by kakashi who coincidentally appeared at that time

"yo today we have a mission"

"better not be chasing that cat again like yesterday" naruto interrupted him

"er no its not that" kakashi ripped up a piece of paper

"change of plans team who wants to go see what mission they're gonna give us" kakashi started going towards the hokages office to receive a mission

once there shit happened

"im getting too old for this" the third hokage let out a cloud of smoke as he sighed in frustration the dam paperwork the fourth left him

_flash back _

the fourth hokage lay there on the ground after the epic battle that happened minutes before as the shinigami himself ended it

"your young you had your whole life ahead of you I should have sacrificed myself" the third hokage spoke to the younger blond

"yes but I have a duty to this village as its leader promise to take care of my son for one day he will be this villages greatest salvation should you fail he will pass judgment on this village not even god will help you then" the younger blond spoke up coughing up some blood

"i just wish I knew your secret on how to defeat paperwork once and for all how did you always finish yours?" the third hokage took a drag from his pipe

"here this is for you" the fourth hokage pulled out a manila envelope and gave it to the older man

"the secret is c..." the fourth hokage trailed off and soon drew his last breath as his life left

"no dammit don't die on me tell me the secret" the hokage was frantic at this point a double whammy his friend just died and more importantly the secret to defeating the damed paperwork was gone.

"The manila folder!" the old hokage thought

quickly opening it he pulled out a smaller paper leaving the larger one still inside he read what was on it

_dear sarutobi_

_by now I am dead and I took the secret to defeating paperwork with me _

_hahahahahaha I left a little something in the envelope for when you figure it out _

_make sure to stick it under the paperwork so you wont forget _

_goodbye _

_fourth hokage _

_Minato Nnamikaze_

the third hokage pulled out whatever was left inside the envelope what he found was a round red sticker saying

"bang head here"

"!" sarutobi screamed to the heavens above

_flashback end_

"im getting too old for this" the old hokage sighed again

the old hokage pulled out some paper work and read through it team 7 waiting anxiously even after he had his flash back

"well?" team 7 said in unison

"ah yes here its been here for about a week a C-rank mission though the details are sketchy you must escort a bridge builder to his home village in the land of wave you know the usual protect him from bandits things like that and guard him until he completes the bridge in the land of wave" the hokage signed it and handed it to kakashi who looked it over

"you will leave in 2 hours and now meet the client" the hokage made a motion and the door opened to reveal a old man wearing a straw hat and glasses reeking of alcohol .

"so theses pathetic brats are gonna protect me?"

"i have full faith in my team and I will step in if the situation needs me" kakashi replied

the old man took a swig from a sake bottle

"whatever" the old man started for the door

"team make sure to pack for a two week trip meet at the village gate in two hours or we leave without you" kakashi eye smiled team members already leaving to prepare for the trip

**with sasuke**

sasuke walked into his home an eerie wind passing through the uchiha compound showing just how alone the compound was besides its only resident

"hmm" sasuke thought to himself as he picked up a shirt and his shorts and stuffed them into a small backpack an out he went not a second thought

**with sakura**

"eeee what should I take oh! Something sasuke will like!" sakura thought to herself as she pulled out many of her pink Chinese dresses thinking which one would look best to impress sasuke even though all of the dresses were identical she folded them and packed her overly large backpack full of clothes and other so called necessities saying a quick goodbye to her mom and dad she left for her mission

**with naruto and shion**

"what the hell!" naruto stared at the broken down shop with the windows boarded up looking like it had been closed down and abandoned for years

naruto walked up to the boarded up door and started pulling the boards off

"well are you going to help me or not?" naruto called out to shion who stood there dumbfounded but soon went over and helped naruto through the door

once inside the small shop there was nothing on the walls no decoration and a thick layer of dust covered everything going up to where the cash register was supposed to be naruto found a box under the wooden counter reading a dusty old note

"made just the way you asked …. not really info inside" was all the note read naruto looked inside the box only a dark black cube a hint of red within it under it another note

_my best work something never done before _

_just as you ask a cloak and armor_

_this armor will become any way you wish _

_it is flame retardant softer than the finest silk _

_and can withstand just about anything perhaps the last outfit you'll ever need_

_has gravity seals just as you asked chakra conductive and as for the other seals_

_they are there _

_to use it just slam the cube into yourself and it'll form into your cloak and armor _

_if you don't feel like walking around in armor like that "will" it to turn into other clothes _

_please note while its in another form other than its true armor for only the seals are able to be active and can repair/clean itself from tears or stains in any "normal form"_

_how I did this? You may ask yourself well you have the heavens to thank for that for they provided the material a meteor made up of a metal ultra scarce on earth_

_well I bid you farewell _

_may this armor help you protect those you care about or destroy your enemies _

_p.s theres a sword hilt included can be used as a normal sword or chakra I felt like this armor should have one since its so bad ass_

_p.s.s no the armor isn't sentient that be just creepy_

_-kyouma the greatest blacksmith EVER_

naruto finished reading the note left behind by the phantom blacksmith

"so he was a ghost?" shion asked out loud

"yeah I guess now lets get out of here this place is starting to creep me the hell out" naruto walked for the door

"aren't you going to try your armor on?" once shion said this naruto stopped in his tracks and stared at the cube

naruto seemed to think about it but soon enough naruto slapped the cube to his chest and the effect was immediate the cube liquefied and spread all over naruto completely covering him in what seemed like some kind of dark red bodysuit

"whats going on this isn't what I ordered ?" naruto thought out loud

"think about what you ordered maybe it'll turn into it " shion cheered while pulling on the fabric covering naruto

naruto thought for a bit remembering what the note said quickly imagined himself in his armor from when he was still trapped inside the genjutsu in his prison the suit responded a moment later turning into the exact replica of what naruto imagined down to the weights and gloves with blades on the inside so he could use his "ability" easier complete with a dark red cloak (imagine the red man from deadman wonderland same suit shorter hair and red hair)

"amazing" shiro walked all around naruto inspecting the armor

"how can you see through that?" shion tapped on the faceplate like mask that only left the bottom half of naruto's face uncovered

"didn't I mention when I use my ability with eyes open I go blind with this once I go blind im powerless until my regenerative abilities restore my vision with this I can fight without worrying about that situation though this will low.." naruto stopped speaking as he noticed he could see clearly like he he didn't have a mask at all

naruto held out his hand and focused this strands of blood floated around ready for combat naruto stopped his ability.

"whats wrong?" shion looked towards him

"no eye strain" naruto grinned knowing this opened doors to more techniques

"lets go"

naruto walked out the door in in clothes similar to what hes been wearing walk towards the village gate shion behind him sasuke,sakura and the old bridge builder already waiting along with kakashi reading a disguised icha icha the group looked questioningly at naruto before in a silent agreement they all started walking towards the land of waves

"kakashi sensei how far is the land of wave?" sakura stopped talking to sasuke to ask kakashi

"about 2 days walk and a couple hours by boat" kakashi didint even lower his book

"why couldn't tazuna-san just hire ninja from his village?" sakura followed up

"well tazuna-san's village isn't a ninja village..." kakashi went on with a detailed explanation of the ninja villages the five kages and the economic state the land of wave was in.

the group passed by two puddles alongside the road although this went unnoticed by the group except kakashi once the group had passed as kakashi was behind the group two figures clad in cloaks and heavy looking gauntlets with a single chain rose up from the puddles of water and quickly wrapped

around kakashi and in a instant kakashi was ripped to shreds the team acted quickly team 7 went into a guard position in front of the bridge builder the two figures going straight for the bridge builder claws extended naruto blocked one claw with a kunai but failed to block the other figure's claw taking a slash to the gut naruto was down shion helping him but sasuke threw a kunai hitting a chain link impaling it

in a nearby tree the duo quickly detached themselves and soon were going straight for the old bridge builder

"naruto is injured I must interv..." kakashi thought to himself as he hid in the trees but was interrupted as he saw a new figure this man was covered in armor a long flowing blood red cape same color as the rest of his armor what kakashi found disturbing about the man was the grin plastered on his face the only part of his face visible the rest was covered by a faceplate like mask even the man's hair was red(think red man from deadman wonderland with shoulder length red hair) kakashi's attention immidiatly went for the obvious

"but how? That cant be naruto hes over there bleeding from an injury must be another person" kakashi kept silent as he watched what was going down

_**with team 7**_

sasuke could only do so much to hold off the attackers with kakashi dead he had no choice but to protect the bridge builder but suddenly this red man just appeared out of nowhere a sadistic grin plastered over his face the red man grabbed both attackers by yanking the chain that they used to attack

the red man delivered two powerful blows to their stomachs both attackers kneeling over from pain coughing up blood

the red man walked over to both downed assailants pulling out what seemed like a sword handle the red man swiped at one of the assailants head

"are you retar...grrrahh" the assailant gurgled blood at his head popped right off a surgically clean cut

"brother!" the other assailant mourned the loss of his brother

the red man grabbed the remaining assailant by the collar

"who sent you" the red man's voice was raspy and inhumanly monotone

"gato" the assailant smiled as he seemed to bite something down in his mouth in 10 seconds his mouth started foaming and he was gone before the 15th second

the red man pulled out a scroll and proceeded to seal the bodies into the scroll

kakashi popped out of nowhere

"state your purpose" kakashi said surprising everyone who thought he was dead

kakashi was ready for battle kunai in hand

"tsch" the red man dissipated into the ground the sadistic grin plastered over his face

"don't run away from me!" kakashi threw a kunai but hit nothing but the dirt

"sensei im getting dizzy over here" naruto called out

"crap the gauntlets must have been poisoned" kakashi immediately started first aid for poison and in a few minutes naruto seemed to get better though shion still worried for his well being

"who was that?" team 7 asked kakashi

"i don't know never heard of him" kakashi sighed looking through the bingo book for any signs of the mysterious red man though he found nothing kakashi stayed silent for the rest of the trip until they had to set up camp

"tazuna- san may I speak to you" kakashi took on a serious look

"i thought those were bandits but its clear that they were after you this goes from a c-rank to an a-rank mission and must be paid for and theres the matter of the mysterious stranger" kakashi stated

"im sorry gato of gato shipping industries does not want the bridge build for it would ruin his buissness I will pay you accordingly after wave country gets back on his feet..." tazuna explained the details of the buissness man gato and how he hires mercenaries to do his bidding

"well those two assailants were the demon brothers gozu and meizu known associates of zabuza momoichi the demon of the mist an s rank missing ninja they're appearance means theres a chance we will encounter him and to top it all off we have a wounded teammate" this time kakashi stated out loud enough for the rest of his team to hear

"im ok I can continue" naruto stood up completely healed

"naruto try using that thing you do with your hands" kakashi stated curious

naruto held out his hand and focused and …..nothing

"what? Why?" naruto was dumbfounded

"the poison is in your system is a clotting agent your blood would be useless for a couple hours until the poison is flushed out because of your special circumstances" kakashi lectured

"so should we continue this mission?"

_naruto's thoughts_

"_thank god I didn't use the blood ability when in that armor kakashi would have known I used a clone after I was hit"_

_shion's thoughts _

"_i wonder what type of candy they have in wave country"_

"**YEAH!**_" _the voices of team 7 rang through the campsite

**well I tried to make this a long chapter but kinda failed but more importantly why would he keep his armor a secret to the rest of his team besides shion what exactly is he planning to do with the remains of gozu and meizu the demon brothers? And how will he cope with not being able to use his blood "kekkei genkai" only knowing the 3 academy jutsu and the shadow clone? How will this play out.**

**Find out next time **


	5. Chapter 5

The Gift Of Mercy

"nice moon tonight so close to a full moon" naruto spoke to shion as they kept a look out seeing as they agreed to take the first shift

"it so nice" shion stared up into the sky her red eyes seemed to glow in the moonlight naruto stared for a bit

"thanks for not giving me away" naruto brought up the incident with the "redman" as kakashi called him

"no problem why are you staring at me do I have something on my face?" shion looked questioningly

"nothing just its hard to believe your a vampire your nothing of what they say vampires are except blood drinking" naruto looked away

"like what?" shion cocked her head sideways confused as to what vampires were supposed to act like

"you can go out in the sun"

"never really bothered me"

"if seen you go around religious things without a problem" naruto stared blankly

"most vampires were religious"

"vampires are allergic to garlic aren't they? And water is supposed to weaken them" naruto remembered all those stories

"i don't like garlic due to enhanced senses and how else would I take showers? But its true that water does weaken us to a point we are like humans but not painful or anything like that" shion stretched

"so what are vampires like then if everything I know is a lie tell me" naruto poked shion in the stomach almost making her fall off the tree they were in

"vampires could go outside but because of their pale skin they sunburn easily water weakens vampires strong scents like garlic are avoided and when turning into a vampire it takes place in a full moon and

im not sure weather or not vampires cant use chakra since none have tried we can can use yokai or demonic chakra as humans call it but vampires were beings of brute force and masters of darkness" shion finished her explanation of her race popping a lollipop into her mouth

"so this full moon ill turn? And when you talk about vampires you say they **were**" naruto didn't like to think about losing his ability to use jutsu

"because im the last true vampire you'll be a true vampire too but I intend to keep our numbers down to 2 so don't go off turning people into vampires" shion popped more candy into her mouth

"what happened to all of them?" naruto was intrigued by this

"true vampires are born and more can be born by true vampires turning a human but as those humans turned vampires turn more and goes on the blood becomes thin true vampires were killed off by 5-6th generation vampires true vampires can withstand sunlight but with blood running thin within the 5-6th generation vampires the ability to eat normal food as well as withstand sunlight disappeared soon their blood lust took control after the number of true vampires reduced to me and my father the 5-6th generation vampires attacked humans not turning them at all just killing"

shion sighed before continuing

"soon the humans retaliated and began to kill the vampires these vampires were easily killed by sunlight and **holy water **in the end all that was left was me and my father loved humanity his mom was human but his own father was not soon the humans demanded a sacrifice of sorts in return for all the loss of life he offered himself instead of me he offered himself to prevent this from happening again he sealed me in a block of ice as I was sealed I saw him pull out his own heart and while still beating he asked a human to drive the sacred lance of longinus through his heart ending vampires once and for all with me being the last vampire"

"lance of longuinus? Whats that?" naruto having never heard of the weapon

"a formless weapon said to be created by gods in order to kill another god it takes the form of the user's preferred weapon in my father's case it was a stake" shion explained

"wait if its formless then how do you know if you have it" naruto struck a thinking pose

"when its resting its a sphere stop interrupting and let me finish" shion continued

"I don't know what happened to me after that I probably spent centuries trapped in the block of ice while the world forgot about vampires next thing I knew I felt a calling to you but as I was getting close I got hungry and fed on a lowly criminal in konaha but then the anbu caught me and put me in that place were you were I soon learned to use the vents to get to you were I waited until you were strong enough to escape"

shion finished her story popping another piece of candy

"why me?" naruto seemed serious after hearing her story

"my father said that the person whom my soul was bound to serve was not born yet but I would know when he awoke thats all he told me shion looked down saddened by the memory

"what do you mean?"

"im here because your the king and im supposed to be your knight protecting you I may not be the only one so prepare yourself" shion sighed

"protect me from what?and what do you mean** knight**? And what the hell more?" naruto questioned

"i don't know my father just told me im your knight and your the king and as your knight ill go to hell and back for you" shion's face turned slightly red as she fidgeted with her fingers

"well weather your my knight or not it don't matter because your my friend and I would do the same for you" naruto smiled at her

"well our shift is over time to sleep" naruto by looking at the moon concluded that it was around 3 am

naruto got into a sleeping bag that was secured to the tree so he wouldn't fall off the tree

"goodnight" naruto covered the bag with branches for camouflage shion looked around

"um naruto.." shion fidgeted looking at naruto

"forgot a sleeping bag didn't you" naruto squinted his eyes at shion

shion nodded

"fine you need to buy your own things"

shion jumped into the bag without hesitation

"you need to buy your own things you know that right?" naruto was slightly red from the closeness

"as your knight I have to be every were you are" shion responded while moving to a comfortable position

"its still pretty hard to believe you know" naruto was having a hard time dealing with the closeness

"well you better believe it" shion retorted

"zzzz" naruto faked being asleep

right now was sasuke and sakura's turn to take watch and so far it was an endless flurry of questions from sakura it was worse than when he and sakura were stuck together until finally

"sasuke do you want to uhm do something sometime?" sakura blushed as she stuttered out the last part

"NO FOR GODS SAKE CANT YOU TAKE A HINT? NO MEANS I DONT LIKE YOU I HAVE BIGGER THINGS TO WORRY ABOUT THAN RETARDED FANGIRLS WHO ARE GOOD FOR NOTHING OTHER THAN GETTING IN THE WAY" sasukes words echoed through the campsite

soon the sobs from sakura were heard

"so sasuke finally snapped" naruto thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep as he fell asleep he was quickly transported into his mindscape a never ending field of grassland with a small western style house naruto walked inside to find two girls having tea one was wearing a red Victorian style dress with long red hair going down to her waist though her figure seemed to be naturally hourglass like making the need for a corset useless the girl had fiery red eyes the color of her hair but what stood out the most was the nine long flowing red tails that were behind her as well as a pair of fox ears adorned her head the same color as her hair though tipped white

the other girl seemed to be the opposite of the other she wore a black kimono a small red with white symbol on her chest signifying she was an uchiha like all uchiha she had pitch black hair though it went down to her waist she seemed to be happy as she heard a sound her head quickly turning towards said sound

"saeko you know your not blind here" naruto spoke taking a seat in the only seat left on the small table

"sorry im just used to having my eyes closed" the girl known as saeko spoke in a soft voice

"no need to apologize" naruto drank some tea though it do him any good seeing as he could not taste it

"kyubbi you know why im here" naruto turned to the red head in the room

"yes its over there" the girl now known as kyubbi pointed out the window that seemed to pop out of nowhere she pointed towards a cloud that seemed ominous in the seemingly peaceful grassland

"ill be taking my leave now" naruto stopped for a moment as he turned

"how long do you have kyubbi?"

"1 month" kyubbi responded

naruto walked towards the dark cloud he walked for what seemed like an eternity but in reality it was a mere hour until he reached his destination

first thing her noticed was a perimeter had formed around a coffin of sorts everything in the perimeter was dead as if it had the life sucked out of it small animals plant-life even the insects nothing made a sound once inside something was off

"whats going on" naruto felt his mouth move to say these words but nothing was heard no sound in fact it felt like there wasn't even any air naruto felt like he was in some kind of airless vacuum feeling his ears pop as well as his insides threatening to come out naruto ran out of the perimeter gasping for air as he slowly recovered from the ordeal this was a place he would rather stay away from though he had an idea of what was inside that coffin like structure

naruto made his way back to the small house where kyubbi and saeko stayed in

"what the hell was that? Explain please" naruto barged into the small house the two girls inside startled by the sudden entrance

"the seal seems to lock anything of demonic nature away so it wont effect you" kyubbi took a sip of tea

"yeah well my guts felt like they were being pulled out of my body explain that" naruto took a seat

"i don't know much about it but my guess is its because that vampire girl bit you your transformation is being held there" kyubbi sighed as she took another sip while saeko just listened

"held there yeah thats just great" naruto slouched on the chair

"maybe its better since you don't need it as of now" saeko spoke up although still quiet barely enough to hear

"maybe your right saeko" naruto felt better as he saw saeko smile

"theres also something that bothers me about the forest to the north" kyubbi took on a serious tone

"whats wrong?"

"in some areas the the trees make a sort of a fence now this seems to be the work of seals these trees cant be willed away and theres many of them that is what worries me they could be interfering with your growth your intelligence many things like that for all I know it could be slowly killing you " kyubbi took a sip of tea again

"thats great to know im dying because of some dam seals that makes me feel a whole lot better" naruto replied sarcastically

"naruto stop blaming yourself you know it was not your fault" saeko told naruto as he was leaving

"..." naruto said nothing in response

"your blaming yourself and its effecting your energy and ability you know it" saeko opened her eyes revealing deep cerulean blue eyes starting to tear up

"please"

"im sorry saeko ill try" naruto looked back into her cerulean eyes obviously defeated by the puppy dog stare

naruto walked out the door

leaving the two girls to what they do everyday drink their tea and converse over board games

though kyubbi eyed the raven haired girl suspiciously

"i can feel you staring" saeko spoke her eyes closed once more

"what type of relationship did you have with him while I was asleep?" kyubbi asked though freaked out by the uchiha

"easy we were fellow outcasts he the demon's container and me the blind uchiha we were both orphans as I was disowned by my own clan so it was natural that we stuck together though at the time I knew nothing about you we became friends and one day naruto offered to give me his eyes after much thought I agreed we found a doctor who could keep his mouth shut and proceeded"

"what happened afterwards?" kyubbi now interested brought out a bowl of pop corn as she saw what happened from memories told by the girl

"the doctor gave me his eyes and gave him my own for the first time I could see I looked around in wonder when I heard naruto scream clutching his eyes and bleeding profusely the doctor seemed baffled as he had done the procedure correctly for both of us naruto complained he felt a massive strain on his eyes but he could see clearly"

"but how? Your eyes were blind he should have been too" kyubbi kept munching on popcorn

"let me finish" the girl scolded her

"the doctor concluded that his regenerative factor had kicked in after the anesthesia wore off as naruto screamed in pain as his regenerative factor healed the eyes then I saw it his eyes turned from the dull pale color of blind eyes to three red spinning tomoe of the sharingan I was completely taken by surprise as it looked like his eyes took on a more advanced form of the sharingan a diamond then it turned into a form I don't know about it looked like a shuriken spinning at high speed " saeko was interrupted

"he has the _eternal mangakyo sharingan!_" kyubbi nearly choked on her popcorn

"the what?...any way" saeko though confused continued

"naruto seemed to calm down but I could tell he was still in pain as his now advanced sharingan had veins around them like the byakugan soon his eyes turned pupilless and the shuriken disappeared" saeko was interrupted yet again

"WHAT THE FUCK! THE BYAKUGAN TOO?" kyubbi yelled her popcorn long forgotten

"language kyubbi-chan" saeko calmed kyubbi down and continued

"after his eyes went to that state he stared at me as his eyes took on a different form a ripple like pattern around the pupil with a light purple iris and sclera"

"HOLY FUCK! THE RINNEGAN TOO!" kyubbi was literally at this point sweating

"the what? And let me finish godammit" saeko started to get frustrated at the sudden interruptions

"he kept sating that when ever he looked at something the strain on his eyes increased tenfold I started feeling his chakra spike I don't know any jutsu but I could even see his chakra becoming visible I stared in awe as the chakra became visible some of it forming tiny shards of metal and dirt,sand,glass these things fell to the ground the doctor ran out scared out of his mind I stayed and watched in awe as another thing happened to his eyes but alas I couldn't see what his eyes transformed to I saw him clutch his stomach a kunai embedded I tried to help him but I was impaled through the heart by a sword"

"dammit really what happened!" kyubbi was anxious to know

"well sorry for DIEING not my fault" saeko retorted sarcastically

"i fell to the floor and watched as they dragged naruto away turns out the doctor frightened told the police then the anbu got involved I could hear naruto scream my name as he tried to get away to help me I saw as his eyes reverted to red no all evidence that they were blind gone as I laid there dying I heard the anbu say "burn the girls body" naruto screamed louder and thats when I felt it my soul leaving my body going towards naruto I blacked out and next thing I know im next to you and your sleeping like a rock"

"so he blames himself for that doesn't he?"kyubbi had calmed down

"i told him not to blame himself but he still does I know it" saeko hung her head in defeat

**outside world**

**5 minutes earlier**

"so whos saeko? You were hugging on to me really tightly and you said "im sorry saeko ill try" so who is she" shion asked naruto

**present time **

"and thats the story after that I found her in my mind scape after I was already imprisoned" naruto finished telling shion the story of saeko how he was caught and why there is always strain on his eyes though it seemed heightened by his ability

team kakashi along with the bridge builder moved out and started heading for wave country

**else where unknown location**

"report you finds" a voice rang through the lonely hideout

"the team consists of the legendary copy ninja 3 genin and an extra tag-along they are all escorting the bridge builder" a figure seemingly in his teens responded

"why are you telling me this instead of the brothers?" the voice somewhat irritated

"they are dead"

"the copycat ninja im guessing?" the owner of the voice let out an audible sigh

"no a mysterious grinning man in red killed them within seconds the copy ninja did nothing I researched for anything about him nothing came up" the teenager reported

"man in red?"

"yes he appeared decapitated the brothers and left I know they are not allies since the copycat ninja attacked him though the man seemed injured he only used a chakra type sword" the teenager remembered earlier today

"well haku prepare strike at noon"

"yes zabuza-san"

haku bowed down as he finished his report

**well I kinda stretched this chapter a little too far with origins and explanations didn't I ...well anyway hope you enjoyed and leave a review if you feel like it**


	6. Chapter 6

The Gift of Mercy

"how did I underestimate the genin!" sasuke had in an effort to show off engaged zabuza in a fierce taijutsu battle not giving the swordsman time to swing his giant sword the real zabuza though was currently holding Kakashi hostage within a prison of water standing in the center of the lake they were in but zabuza's clone was having a hard time dealing with the fast genin within the natural fog from the early morning

"giant fireball jutsu!" sasuke breathed a giant ball of fire heading straight towards the clone who looked at zabuza for approval

"this shit is tiring!" the clone swung his sword broad side to the fireball and like a baseball hitting a bat the fireball was deflected into the forest surrounding the lake hearing the explosion of the impact within the forest sasuke stood frozen shocked by how easily his strongest attack was deflected

"i don't usually kill kids but I think this is gonna be an exception brat" zabuza swung his sword broad side hitting sasuke a cracking sound was heard certainly a rib giving away under the force of the blow

sasuke was thrown a couple feet away unconscious from the pain

"OK my turn wait here" naruto told shion who did as she was told keeping the bridge builder company was naruto seemed to dissapear within a couple feet from them due to the fog sakura on the other hand seemed focused on protecting the bridge builder though her mind was filled with worry for sasuke

naruto ran to were the sounds of fighting came from looking around he found nothing only silence

too much silence for comfort naruto suddenly spun around and dodged the giant ass sword that aimed to slice him in two

"im the king of silent assassination for a genin to dodge means your hiding your true strength whats your name? And how did you know were I attacked from?" a disembodied voice rang through out the fog

"lots of practice dodging things I cant see my names naruto uzumaki the one and only" naruto remained calm to allow him to figure out were zabuza's clone was

"an uzumaki heh? All of you uzumaki were kinda hard to deal with since your mental power exceeded even the Nara of the leaf village" zabuza appeared behind naruto his sword grazing him leaving only a small cut on naruto's arms

"mental power?" naruto held his injured arm to stop the momentary bleeding before it completely healed up

"the strongest of your clan could move small things with their mind keys,pebbles things like that freaky shit though they couldn't hold it for long 10 seconds max I believe they could use those as projectiles"

zabuza appeared in front of naruto who immidietly dodged but ended up hitting him with the broad side of his sword injuring naruto's leg rather severely this time

"how do you know all this?" naruto yelled into the fog a slight chuckling was heard

"when I had a team we captured one he took out our entire group from were he was tied up only because of the amount of gravel he flung those little bastards faster than any kunai his aim was dead on" zabuza's laughs were heard throughout the fog

"then how did you live to tell me this" naruto stood up his leg mostly healed

"the bastard shot dozens at me, did you know a persons head stays alive for a couple moments after beheading?"

"how would you know that!" naruto was getting tired of zabuza stalling for time

"these dents on my sword" zabuza appeared his sword held to naruto's neck giving him a view of two deep dents in his sword

"were made after I sliced his head off" zabuza pulled and smiled underneath the bandages as he saw naruto's head come off but was disappointed when the body poofed out of existence

"no body can see you in fact nobody will hear you" zabuza taunted naruto into coming out

"thank you I can use my full power then" naruto clenched his hands cutting his fingertips in his special gloves naruto smiled as he was about to unleash his blood type signature move naruto concentrated and suddenly a realization happened

"...well shit poison still in effect" naruto had only moments to do something before zabuza realized he screwed up

"AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA THIS IS TOO FUNNY " zabuza's voice rang throughout the fog

"fireball jutsu" zabuza's voice was cut off as sasuke brought a giant ball of fire into existence at just the right time to save naruto from his "oh shit moment"

sasuke regrouped with naruto who immediately hid his armored hands

"wait sasuke I have idea " naruto stopped from charging head first into battle

naruto quickly told sasuke his plan but sasuke chose to ignore naruto completely

"run you cant beat him" kakashi yelled from inside his water prison to his students

sasuke preformed the only jutsu hes been using and breathed another fireball at the swordsman's clone

zabuza's clone dispelled the fireball with a swipe of his sword but sasuke appeared right behind the fireball in an effort to dispell the seemingly over powered water clone

naruto sighed as he watched sasuke get his ass handed to him due to his uchiha superiority complex

sasuke landed a few feet from were naruto was recovering

"want to reconsider my idea?" naruto smiled as sasuke knew he needed the help with a slight frown sasuke reluctantly agreed

zabuza rose a non existent eyebrow as he felt his clone dispel from a trap and was surprised as sasuke stood alone at the shore a a couple kunai with make shift streamers tied to the end of each

kakashi kept screaming at sasuke to run

kakashi's eye widened as sasuke threw 5 kunai into the air high above their heads and began his fireball technique

"fireball jutsu!" sasuke breathed a gigantic fireball once more towards zabuza before sasuke collapsed on the ground

zabuza was confused as to what to do dodge the fireball and kunai and let kakashi escape and fight a strong opponent or deflect the fireball looking up as he expected the kunai coming point down with the streamers acting as stabilizers

zabuza made up his mind and pulled out his giant sword using it to deflect the fireball and closed his eyes to tough out the kunais coming down

_plop_

_plop_

_plop_

zabuza felt relieved that they missed him his relief was cut short as he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder and one on his bicep on the arm that was holding the water prison together almost instantly the concentration required to hold the water prison together faltered and the water sphere started to get shaky ripples appearing

zabuza held a pained groan as he struggled to concentrate the sphere back to stability feeling the kunai buried deep within his shoulder possibly stuck within the bone the other just left a gash as it descended into the water below

the water below turning a pinkish tint from the diffusion of blood into the surrounding water

finally the water sphere stabilized and zabuza was angry seeing as sasuke stood at the shore though barely from exhausting himself zabuza swung his sword back in order to throw it and end the uchiha's life

but before zabuza could throw it he felt like he was sinking looking down into the waters below were 4 naruto clones all pulling him down by the ankles sudden realization and horror as he realized that the clones were henge'd into kunai

before zabuza could look at his shoulder a clone exploded into creation from the kunai fracturing his shoulder blade the clone kicked him in the jaw as he appeared helping the others pull him down kakashi finally free began a series of handseals

"grand tsunami no jutsu" kakashi yelled

a sudden surge of water hit zabuza dispelling naruto's clones leaving only one but unfortunately was caught in the crossfire of the jutsu and naruto was swept away along with zabuza

the landscape was changed as the water swept through the surrounding trees leveling the field

zabuza landed hard against a tree though naruto landed was not as lucky as he smacked into a rock the water around turning a pinkish tint

"this is were you die zabuza Poseidon's trident no jutsu!" kakashi finished the jutsu with expertise a small snake of water floated as kakashi had zabuza immobilized using kunai kakashi took a stance to throw a javelin and the snake of water formed into a trident

"to be killed by the copy ninja what a way to..." zabuza was cut off as two needles came out of no were and embedded themselves in his neck making him go completely limp

kakashi canceled his jutsu and took a defensive stance as he eyed the masked individual free the body and sling it over his back

"thank you for taking care of him for me ive been tracking him since 2 countries away I shall take my leave now" the individual spoke a very feminine voice before politely bowing and disappearing

leaving kakashi and sasuke very confused

**with shion**

"naruto is hurt I must go help him!" shion felt a feeling of dread as she left the formation around the bridge builder her personality making a 180 from her usual cheerful self

"no you'll leave the bridge builder vulnerable! Leave and you'll face punishment from kakashi sensei" sakura shouted at her

"im not part of your team im only here because of naruto" shions tone was monotone effectively shutting the fan girl up

shion hurried leaving sakura and the bridge builder alone

"whoa shes determined" th old bridge builder stared off into the fog

**with kakashi**

"sasuke check for a pulse" kakashi poked a downed naruto in the ribs with the tip of his foot no response from the redhead

"hn" sasuke did nothing but stare at the downed redhead

"sasuke check for a pulse" kakashi repeated

"im an uchiha I wont contaminate myself with this filth" sasuke responded

"sasuke you will do as you are told" kakashi was starting to get annoyed after all it was sasuke who had attacked zabuza first forcing the group to split up

"i don't have to listen to you as I am superior to y..." sasuke was cut off as kakashi grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up in the air

"sasuke listen well as im only going to say this once you will address me as kakashi sensei, use complete words when responding to me and respect your teammates and when I tell you to do something YOU FUCKING DO IT OR SO HELP ME GOD I WILL BRING DOWN A FUCKING LIGHTING BOLT ON YOUR SPOILED ASS DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" kakashi finished his rant

"ys"

"WHAT!"

"yes kakashi sensei"

"NOW GO CHECK HIS PUL..." kakashi looked over at the downed redhead to find shion

"breathe dammit breathe!" shion preformed mouth to mouth without hesitation trying to pump air into his lungs

"no pulse!" shion kept with CPR to try to revive naruto kakashi watched in awe as shion with fierce determination kept trying

"shion naruto is dead" kakashi stopped her

"no hes not hes sleeping" shion retorted

"hes D E A D" kakashi repeated slowly to get it through the silver haired girl's thick skull as he checked for vitals and found none

"hes sleeping because you knocked him out with that gigantic wave" shion saying this made kakashi felt guilty he was directly at fault for killing his own genin

"hes dead you can stop with CPR" kakashi spoke silently

"well its time we headed towards the bridgebuilder's home I hope your right shion that hes sleeping"

**1 hour later tazuna's house**

"your home is so nice" sakura complemented tazuna's home though even she seemed saddened that her teammate might not wake

"indeed it is pinky I built it myself" tazuna seemed proud of his handiwork

"your home is indeed well made" kakashi spoke

"were can I put him down?" shion who had been carrying naruto all this time even though kakashi offered to help her she refused

"father!" tazuna was glomped by a girl in her twenties she had dark black hair and she seemed to forget that the ninja were around

kakashi cleared his throat gaining the attention of said girl

"oh my im sorry please do come in" the woman spoke

"everybody this is my daughter tsunami and the lil runt over there is inarii " tazuna pointed to the boy hiding behind a corner

"ill show you up to the guest rooms boys and girls are sleeping SEPARATE" tsunami emphasized that last word

"where can we dump the corpse?" sasuke asked

"sasuke!" kakashi yelled

"hes sleeping" a very annoyed shion retorted

"what? I don't want to sleep in the same room as a rotting corpse" sasuke retorted

"just shut up sasuke" kakashi face palmed

"you can set him in the boys room" tsunami didn't like the idea of a corpse in the house

once they were settled in and naruto was put in the room unfortunately sasuke had a problem and stuffed him in the closet

**elsewhere 3 hours later**

"AHHHH" zabuza screamed as he pulled out a second senbon from his neck his body feeling like pudding from that ordeal

"did you really have to do that?" zabuza threw the senbon at the wall to which they just hit harmlessly showing just how weak zabuza was at the moment

"im sorry I was observing as told but you seemed to get overwhelmed so I had to step in" responded haku

"please rest for a couple weeks then we can take them down in this state even a child could kill you"

zabuza growled as he laid in the bed at what haku had said

**2 days later**

**naruto's mind**

"keep it contained!" kyubbi yelled as saeko and naruto tried to keep the coffin closed which at the moment was acting up as something seemed to be trying to get out the ordinary forest/grassland of naruto's mind scape turning darker as the creature seemed to make more progress in getting out

"its all that little vampire's fault!" kyubbi yelled as she prepared a seal

"how is this her fault?" naruto yelled as he struggled against the creature

"vampires are common to have alternate personalities this one is yours" kyubbi kept to her work as the other two struggled

"this thing?"

"yes you'll have to deal with it once your powers mature but now isn't the time yet" kyubbi finished preparing sealing circle

kyubbi drew archaic symbols on the coffin it seemed the creature knew what was about to happen and began to thrash around even more in a last effort to escape

"seal!"

the symbols glowed for a moment and the coffin shut itself the vacuum like atmosphere returning making the three person group jump out of the perimeter

"so you sure that'll hold?" naruto caught his breath

"yea its directly tied to our seal as long as mine remains strong this one will as well" kyubbi tapped her collar and it momentarily glowed showing the seal

"i hope to never have to work like that again " saeko caught her breath as well

"well I should leave im sure its been more than a couple days"

**outside with kakashi and others**

"well since I believe that zabuza will be back I need to train all of you including you shion" kakashi spoke wanting to test the girls ability after seeing her display of brute strength during the genin test even though she was not a student officially on their team

"shion you will spar with sasuke taijutsu only" kakashi paused for a moment as he set up both of them to face off with him in the middle

"don't kill sasuke " with that kakashi got out of the way

"your going down" sasuke taunted shion

"just like nar.." sasuke was cut off as shion kicked him in the face tossing him into the air

"sasuke!" sakura shouted from the sidelines all while kakashi raised an eyebrow at the speed of shion's attack

sasuke poofed out of existence to reveal a log in his place mush to shion's anger and kakashi's

even after being told not to use jutsu sasuke still did infuriating kakashi at the uchiha's arrogance

sasuke appeared from behind shion and put her in a choke hold

shion seemed to be unaffected from the lack of oxygen even after a couple of minutes

"you should be out cold" sasuke strengthened his choke hold

"i don't need oxygen"

shion made sasuke flip over her onto the ground shion quickly tried to stomp on sasuke's chest but again a substitution

this made both shion and kakashi fume with anger shion at frustration that even if she wanted to she could not use jutsu and kakashi at sasuke's disobedience

"whats the matter you tired?" sasuke taunted

"annoyed" shion attacked sasuke with a flurry of kicks and punches but the uchiha kept dodging

sasuke made for a grapple but a collective gasp was heard from the rest of the team

kakashi knew even he would not be able to save sasuke from this one sakura had tears in her eyes and shion from what just happened the fact that sasuke squeezed her breast once more made her that much more angry

upon realization of what he just grabbed sasuke backed away from shion even he was afraid

"those are for naruto ONLY!" shion uppercut sasuke not restraining her power not even a bit sasuke flew across the sky into parts unknown

"bastard had it coming for stuffing me into a closet" everyone turned to see naruto leaning against a tree sipping on a juice box

"NARUTO!" shion glomped naruto much to everyone else's surprise at her change in mood

"what happened to you?" kakashi was relieved that one of his students was not dead because of him

"you knocked me the fuck out thats what happened" naruto answered angrily

"im sorry ill make it up to you if you don't tell the hokage about this" kakashi eye smiled hoping naruto would not report to the hokage about the incident

"fine you better teach me some bad ass jutsu" naruto threw the juice box away

"alright everyone get ready to train" kakashi said with determination in his eyes

**with sasuke **

sasuke crashed into a shrine landing in a pile of old mushy fruit obviously being there as offerings to the local deity the shrine itself was small only room for one person at a time decorations adorned the entrance to the small little shrine and a single small statue of the deity there

"ew well at least this crap took my fa.." sasuke stopped counting his luck as he heard a small creaking sound he tried to got out of the shrine but the creaking sound got even louder

sasuke took a step out and

"BOOM"

the floor gave away making sasuke sink into the floor sasuke cursed his luck

luckily for sasuke the chamber under the shrine was only about a foot deep making sasuke sing only to his knees

climbing out sasuke looked back into the hole and the mess he created from his landing

just as he was about to leave something caught his eye a shiny ball of sorts under the floor were he climbed out of grabbing it it was just a ball a dark black ball nothing seemed special about it

but sasuke was stopped from throwing it away

"don't throw me away sasuke" a deep voice rang through his mind


	7. Chapter 7

The Gift of Mercy

"please sasuke don't throw me away" the voice rang throughout sasuke's mind

"who are you?" sasuke looked frantically around him

"im right here" sasuke looked around finding nothing

"no stupid in your hand" sasuke looked at the small black sphere in realization

"so who are you? Why do you live in this orb?" sasuke asked in his mind and to his surprise the sphere answered

"i don't live" the sphere responded

"then your dead?" sasuke was curious now

"no I am neither " the voice responded

"how can you be neither dead nor alive?" sasuke was taken aback but its answer

"i am both that is till you open me up will we know if I am alive or dead" the orb spoke

"then ill open you right now" sasuke tried opening the black sphere finally in a last ditch ever did he threw the ball on the ground though it ricocheted and hit him in the face

"ha you deserved that you can only open me if you know my name" the voice sounded amused

"then tell me your name" sasuke growled

"i can not you must find that out on your own" the voice sounded sad at this

"then tell me what will happen if I open you" sasuke asked

"ill kill anyone you want but only once will I do this" the sphere spoke

"anyone?"

"yes anyone but only once before im lost" the sphere shrank itself down telling sasuke it would make it easier to carry

"any one I want" sasuke put the sphere in his pocket before heading back to tazuna's house with thoughts of who he was going to pick when the time came

**in the village hidden within the leaves hokages's office**

sarutobi sighed thinking about a blond turned redhead the boy he knew was a clone created from the real naruto that was in a ultra high security prison or testing facility under danzo

an anbu in a bear mask appeared

"i got what you asked me to get from danzo's personal office" the anbu put a manila envelope on his desk

"thanks bear" sarutobi exhaled a lungful of smoke

the anbu bowed slightly before disappearing in a swirl of leaves

once the anbu was gone sarutobi quickly activated a privacy jutsu and all view from the outside was completely gone having his privacy sarutobi pulled out the contents a report on naruto

the old man frowned when he saw that many data had been blacked out taking another puff of his pipe he read on

**last updated xx/xx/xxxx**

**Subject Summary**

**Name: **Naruto Uzumaki

**Current Age: **13

**Eye Color: **Red** Note: **Implanted sharingan eyes not active

**Hair Color: **Red/Blood** Note: **Turned this color after procedur**e**

**Notable Facial Features: **Slightly longer canine teeth, whisker like marks have almost completely faded almost non existent

**Blood Type: **O** Note: contains **xxxxxx xx xxx xxxxxxxxx

**Abnormalities/abilities **

subject has amazing ability to regenerate/heal

telekinetic control up to a certain distance

great power of imagination

very resourceful

subject has become immune to all poisons we have administered

subject can xxxx xxxxx xxxxxx xxxx

new ability present in subject "ikaros" ability to fly

determination

xxxxxx xxxx xxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxx

xxxxxx xxxx xxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxx

xxxxxx xxxx xxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxx

**Note: **apply xxxxxxxxxxx xxxx!

DO Not TEST SUBJECT UNPREDICTABLE

"thats naruto" sarutobi could not help but chuckle at his surrogate grandson not changing even through those circumstances

but sarutobi could not help but wonder as many of the blacked out areas were in the abilities category

"naruto just what have they done to you"

"and what have you become" sarutobi exhaled a puff of smoke as he drifted off to his thoughts

**with naruto **

sasuke walked in noting his team was in the middle of dinner courtesy of tsunami sitting down to the one spot open he silently ate thinking about his encounter with the mysterious orb

"yeah that hits the spot" naruto had everyone with wide eyes in tazuna's home as he literally inhaled his dinner and then some

"hahaha! Look at that this boy sure knows how to live!" tazuna let out a throaty laugh and took a swig of his sake bottle

"father! Not in front of the kids they are very impressionable at this age" tsunami said as she took her father's sake bottle away from him

"give that back!" tazuna reached for the sake bottle but his old age didn't let him

inari seemed down in the dumps as he barely picked at his food until finally he said something

"why do you even try?" a barely audible whisper was heard but naruto heard it clearly

"what do you mean?" naruto stopped drinking his beverage

"WHY ARE YOU EVEN TRYING YOULL JUST END UP KILLED" inari finally snapped

"because its what we are hired to do" naruto kept calm

"BUT YOULL ALL BE KILLED GATO CANT BE STOPPED!" inari was sobbing

"ill kill him now you go wallow in your self pity" naruto stood up and was about to walk out

"what do you know your just a pampered rich boy who gets everything he wants!" inari shouted

silence filled the room a small creaking sound only thing being heard tsunami fainted from the killer intent radiating from the redhead kakashi stopped reading his erotic novel tazuna's drunkenness was instantly gone and the rest of the genin were not any better sasuke was close to needing another pair of pants and sakura was cowering behind the uchiha only person who seemed unaffected was shion but she was actually serious for once outside small animals dropped dead larger animals were having siezures low flying birds spontaneously combusted

"sasuke this boy his killer intent is off the charts " the sphere talked to sasuke though a mental link

**Crack!**

The wood floor of the house began to splinter and turned a darker brown from the enormous pressure and heat on it frames on the wall the glass melted and the photos yellowed as if years passed within seconds the tea in everyones cups had evaporated long ago the food looking like it was freeze dried to preserve it

everyone was scared kakashi had never felt something so horror inducing only thing that would come close was when he felt the kyubbi's killer intent back when it attacked but this was light years ahead

thats when he saw it at naruto's foot a barely noticeable white powder a small pile was forming the closest to naruto was turning into glass

"SAND?that cant be he has no control over sand only suna's jinchuriki had control over sand" kakashi made a vow to get this examined all thoughts were cut short as he saw were it was coming from

naruto had been clenching his fist so hard he had drawn blood kakashi watched as a drop of blood fell and in mid drop turn into powder joining the very small pile

"the rich spoiled kid is over there with the hairdo that looks like a ducks ass" naruto spoke quietly he faced the other way unknown to the group his eyes beginning to leak blood

naruto willed the enormous strain on his eyes to go away and with it his blood no longer leaked

"you know nothing about pain or suffering! I had to watch my father die in front of me!" inari who was barely up even through all this just barely said

naruto turned around

"YOU know nothing about pain and suffering" naruto undid his anbu style clothing and showed his chest riddled with puncture marks stab wounds and the most disturbing of all a central scar over his heart

"i was held prisoner for 8 years tortured by some sadistic bastard and every time I would scream in pain his laughs only got louder I was experimented on had open heart surgery without anesthesia using rusty tools I had to endure that all while knowing I was the cause of the death of my friend but in reality I knew if I was outside in the village it wouldn't be much better with all the stones thrown at me by the villagers and mobs trying to kill me on the day of my birth your the one who does not know what pain and suffering is..."

naruto stopped as he felt a slight pressure on his chest and two arms holding him tightly. Naruto looked down to find it was shion with tears in her eyes

"im leaving before I turn this house to kindling ill be training" naruto left everyone speechless especially kakashi prying himself free of shion naruto walked out

"that kid just what has he become if he had any skill he would be unstoppable " kakashi thought to himself

"kakashi sensei was what he said true" sakura questioned

"about the villagers yes that I cannot deny as for him being imprisoned I have asked the hokage about it and details are classified even to me" kakashi started reading from his book again

making sure naruto was gone kakashi filled a vial with a sample of the mysterious blood turned sand though kakashi speculated that it was due to some ability because once shion calmed him down the blood fell like normal not turning into the powder

"tazuna-san do you know anyplace with equipment to identify a substance?"

"well we aren't funded but the hospital might be able to help"

"thank you" kakashi disappeared headed towards the hospital

**with sasuke and orb**

"well this naruto fellow gives me the chills something about his clothing is off" the orb spoke through sasukes mind as the orb seemed to know what was going on outside

"i don't see anything wrong but I want his power" sasuke commented

"yes his display of power he must be hiding something indeed" orb's voice resonated through sasuke's mind

"how can I obtain his power?" sasuke played with the idea of controlling his own blood

"his power I can not see but it seems both of you share the same eyes" orb said sounding amused

"what do you mean by share the same eyes?" sasuke didn't like the idea of naruto having the sharingan

"yes the power you have dormant in your eyes are in his eyes aswell except his seems more refined not watered down through generations but heres the kicker it seems to be getting even more refined as time passes at this rate it will reach the original source from where all the eye doujutsu originated from "

the orb spoke and with each passing moment sasuke got angrier and angrier at the thought of naruto's eyes more powerful than the sharingan

"how do you know all this" sasuke nearly growled

"i see things differently than humans"

"im going after him ill learn his secrets!"

with that sasuke ran out the room leaving the silent room

after a bit of running and following the trail of chaos trees were cleanly cut down finally finding naruto in a clearing in his usual attire he watched the boy train from one of the trees that was not cut down

**with naruto**

"kage bunshin no jutsu" naruto whispered the jutsu and within an instant was surrounded by clones of himself

quickly getting into a stance the clones attacked and naruto used his current signature move red strands sprung from his fingertips and many poofs were heard as he used this move well taking out his clones

**with sasuke**

sasuke was watching as naruto took out his own clones only to have a couple clones create more and more sasuke noticed that naruto had to refresh his blood after a couple moves and attacks or else the red strands would break sasuke tucked this piece of information at the back of his mind knowing it would come in handy after a couple hours it seemed nature called and sasuke had to answer sasuke had to find a bush or something quickly

**with naruto **

finally naruto exhausted himself his tattered clothes mending the rips and cuts by itself naruto collapsed in a heap in the field and fell to sleep after blowing some steam off unmoving for what seemed like an eternity

**4 hours later**

"hey wake up if you don't you'll catch a cold" a feminine sounding voice called out to naruto

"don't wanna" naruto turned over even though someone nudged him

"wake up" the voice called to naruto again

naruto opened his eyes to the most feminine face he had ever seen though his senses told him this person was in fact a boy and dangerous

naruto jumped into a fighting stance

"your that hunter ninja is zabuza ready for rematch yet?"

"zabuza-sama is resting at the moment I have come to collect herbs for his medicine" the boy spoke going for the senbon hidden within the basket

"don't bother im not here to fight"

**with sasuke**

sasuke was pissed he tries to take a piss but couldn't and had to go back to town and finds that sakura was busy creating uchiha fanclub wave branch and had been dodging the rabid girls for the past 4 hours

"is zabuza ready" sasuke perked up as he heard naruto talk to what seemed to be a woman most likely that hunter ninja

"seems they are working together didn't think naruto would be a traitor" the orb spoke again freaking sasuke out

"im reporting this to kakashi sensei" sasuke thought as he ran back to tazuna's house

"NO! DONT!" the orb yelled out angrily

"don't you want to hear what he is planning?" the orb knew that sasuke would be enticed by the idea of showing off

**with naruto**

"tell zabuza I want to be his opponent" naruto spoke carefully with the hunter ninja keeping his distance

""

"im sorry but zabuza has some unsettled buissiness with kakashi hatake he wants to fight him again since he did technically lose to kakashi"

"hm hopefully ill get my match with zabuza that is if he doesn't die first" naruto spoke

"why do you want to fight zabuza-san" the boy questioned hoping to get some information out of this ordeal

"i want to test my limit so I know to work to surpass that limit" naruto gave the boy his answer

"any incentive to make zabuza change his mind?"

there was a long silence before naruto pulled out a piece of paper and began to write on it before tossing it to the boy

"deliver that im sure he will change his mind" naruto did not want it to go that way but If the two did not accept he would have to silence them

"you seem very confident ill tell zabuza-san about this " the boy started walking away

naruto waited till the boy was out of earshot before he pulled out a kunai and threw it at a nearby tree a thud was heard and out fell a startled sasuke

"trying to get a head start copying jutsu without your sharingan?" naruto disliked the boy considering he had the nerve to insult his friend shion

"once I activate my sharingan I will be more powerful than you" sasuke picked himself up

"yeah well how about a spar you seem confident in your skills"

"you'll never beat me I am the elite of the hidden leaf" sasuke ran at naruto

**ten minutes later**

"how? Could I be beaten by you the dead last" sasuke coughed up some blood from the blows landed on him by naruto

"easy you seem to be under the impression that I am exactly alike in skill to that fake that wore orange" naruto smirked as sasuke came to realize this

"i demand you train me!" sasuke yelled thinking back to the fight if one could call it that sasuke threw his entire arsenal at the red head but dodged and only used taijutsu and the shadow clone jutsu

"no I don't feel like it"

"if you don't I will report this to the council and will expose you as a traitor then you will have to listen to me" sasuke yelled at the redhead

"train you in what? all I know is the academy jutsu and the shadow clone what could I possibly teach you the all mighty uchiha" naruto spoke those last few words with sarcasm

"and you are supposed to be my rival well this is pathetic" naruto left once out of earshot

"i will kill you one day! And gain power beyond what you can achieve!" sasuke shouted

"ill get hit by black lightning before you achieve that" naruto smirked as he left

"well sasuke it seems you found yourself a rival and its my job to help you" the orb's voice resonated throughout sasuke's mind

"yeah well how you gonna do that your a useless orb" sasuke screamed at the orb

silence was all that could be heard as the orb said nothing until

"sniff sniff im not useless" the orb sounded like it was crying

"er sorry"

"here reach into me and you shall be given something" the orb grew to the size of a basketball and sasuke put it on the ground

"reach forth into me" the orb seemed to liquefy at the top

sasuke reached into the orb and found it to be surprisingly deep reaching all the way up to his shoulder finally grabbing what seemed to be a handle and pulled it out inch by inch a black katana came out the orb turning to its normal portable size the katana itself was a simple design black handle the blade itself seeming to absorb the light around it giving the illusion of it giving off its own light the handle wrapped in black sasuke swung the sword to give it a test

"blegh" the orb threw out an equally black sheath quite comically

"yes the sword is a work of art now heres the deal it never needs sharpening and it is unbreakable so by this logic it can cut through anything freaking orgasmic right?" the orb gave a brief explanation

"with this I can become strong enough to defeat naruto and kill my brother" sasuke smiled

"downside though it took a lot of energy to make so the day you open me I may not be able to kill your target" the orb retorted

"what!"

**with naruto**

"don't you know any techniques?" naruto asked shion as he realized 3 academy jutsu and shadow clone isint the best thing for dealing with higher level ninja especially one as skilled as zabuza the demon of the hidden mist

"no I cant use chakra unless im on a full stomach" shion said it cheerfully

naruto didn't like the idea as being seen as dinner but he was pretty desperate to squeeze the girl for any information

"i can show you one thing but im going to need blood" the girl smiled at the redhead who shuddered ar the thought once more before hanging his head in shame

"fine lets go to the clearing and you'll show me there"

**Clearing in forest approx 10 min(ninja running time) from tazuna's home**

"go ahead " naruto tilted his head to allow for easier access

"mmm yummy" the girl chomped down and naruto could feel his chakra reserves being sapped away in a minuscule amount

"ok look"

naruto focused on the silver haired girl

"wait how do you do the shadow clone?"

after some minor technical difficulties naruto taught her the lone hand seal to preform the jutsu

"alright then watch closely at my hand seal …..shadow clone jutsu!"

naruto watched as she preformed the jutsu but it seemed she added another hand seal

with a small poof an identical copy of the silver haired girl stood next to her

"no difference just an extra hand seal"

"yes but even a small change can yield spectacular things" shion nodded to the clone who walked out about 100 feet from the pair

shion looked to the clone and nodded in approval

"whats so special about this clo.."

_BOOOOOOOM!_

The clone exploded leaving a small crater in the clearing

"same as a normal shadow clone but it blows up awesome right?" shion kicked the still smoking ground

"how did you learn this?"

"i saw a couple rookie anbu blow themselves up screwing up a jutsu with that hand seal instead of the proper I thought if you put it at the end of any jutsu ill give it explosive tendencies" shion stretched out as she told naruto the mechanics behind this exploding clone

"so you could have blown yourself to shit?"

"yeah so?"

"i also got another one simple yet always useful it works with any material" shion bent down to scoop up some dirt

"shadow clone jutsu" instantly another shion appeared

"nothing different"

"go on dispel it" both shion said in unison side by side

"alright" naruto walked towards the shion on the right intent on dispelling the clone

"naruto the clone is the one on the left" shion stared at the redhead

"well...that could have ended badly" naruto sweat dropped

naruto slashed at the clone

"nothing?"

the clone then dissolved into dirt leaving a small pile

"hows this any different to the mud clone or the water clone jutsus?"

"any material means any material try combining the explosive clone with this except use blood and a piece of flesh and if you can a piece of bone"

"that sounds painful...fine" naruto used a kunai and cut off a small piece of flesh and blood the wound healing almost instantly

"make sure to hold it in between your hands as you preform the jutsu"

naruto did as he was told adding the extra hand seal and a clone poofed into existence

"alright make it explode by mentally commanding it"

naruto did as instructed and

BOOM!

The clone exploded into a shower of blood and pieces of flesh falling

"great how am I supposed to clean this up?" naruto hated the fact this needed clean up

"wait for it wait for it" shion seemed to be waiting for something to happen and sure enough

a sizzling sound was heard naruto looked around startled by the sound and realized it was the blood that painted the clearing burning itself into oblivion until nothing was left

"what the hell was that" naruto examined closely nothing of even the original "seed" flesh was left naruto turned to were shion's clone dispelled itself and the pile of dirt was no longer there

"will this work with flesh thats not my own?"

"any material" shion sang out

**undisclosed location**

danzo awoke his vision hazier than the uchiha's heterosexuality stretching out in the simple bed in the small white room the smell of medicine evident he was in a hospital

"good your awake"

danzo looked to the door finding that a short man obviously the doctor if his lab coat was anything to go by his face was completely concealed by a pair of glasses and a mouth cover

"how long was I out doctor?" danzo stretched out feeling like he was lying on the bed for a month brief flashbacks of what happened when he found his stump where his arm was supposed to be.

"sir I have good news and bad news which you want to hear first?"

"ill take the good news first" danzo touched the bandaged stump with his good arm feeling its tenderness

"you have survived the worst after you lost a lot of blood we were able to bring you back from death's grasp" the doctor played with a syringe flipping it through his fingers to pass the time or maybe it was his own nervousness

"the bad news?"

"the subject has escaped fully assimilated into shinobi ranks and you have been out for about a 2 months and to make matters worse we ran some tests and you have absolutely no trace of chakra inside you pulling off any jutsu is now impossible"

"..."

"sir are you okay?"

"sir answer me"

_thud_

**im sorry for delays but at least I have this chapter to show for it hope you enjoyed it **


	8. Chapter 8

The Gift of Mercy

"sir calm down!" the doctor had been arguing with danzou for the past hour or so as the old man had a temper tantrum and went through every jutsu in his arsenal with one handed seals

"grand fireball jutsu!"

"fire style: twin dragon jutsu"

"bunshin no futsuuuu..." danzou fell down unconscious with a syringe sticking out of his ass

"that'll calm him down for a while" the doctor took out a cigarette and lit it taking a long puff of tobacco

"i should retire this is too much"

**with naruto and shion**

"shion I need some time alone to train I don't want anything going wrong that might hurt you" naruto stepped a couple paces back away from the girl

"fine!" with a pout shion ran out of the clearing

naruto waited until the silver haired hyperactive girl was out of the clearing before starting his newly self appointed training regimen making around a hundred shadow clones

"you 50 start using your concentration to make anything valuable to repay for damages try to make a surplus" naruto knew the clones had very little of his ability but the mental exercise was always a plus in his book to help out in the future and further his own ability

"you 49 start anything that will help with chakra control anything" the clones immediately did anything that required chakra control some "invented" some exercises like holding a leaf in midair with chakra alone and some even started figuring out levitation by forming a cushion of chakra under the soles of their feet allowing them to walk on air

"well thats new" the original naruto rose a brow at the clones ingenuity but he knew this would give him a headache later on

"um boss what about me?" the lone clone left with out anything to do asked

"you I have a special mission for you go cash in the bounty of the demon brother's heads make sure you are seen you are to make sure you are noticed in the armor I want to be in the bingo book after this make yourself known hell gather loyal followers I want our name to be known"

"and what name might that be?"

"Deus ex Machina"

**naruto's mind scape**

"DAMMIT NARUTO YOU LET HER DRINK AGAIN" kyubbi yelled as she pushed the enraged monster stuck in the coffin thanks to kyubbi's efforts the monster had been kept at bay though saeko did nothing but drink tea

"can you help me!" kyubbi roared at the once blind uchiha

"i cant I am an elite uchiha I wont stoop so low as physical labor" saeko took a sip of her tea calmly as if there wasn't a enraged monster trying to break free

"..." all time seemed to stop at what the uchiha just said hell even the monster seemed to remain shocked as well as kyubbi

"how did you like my impression of sasuke...well all uchihas too" the girl said with a giggle standing up and punching the coffin and in an instant it was sealed shut

"don't go all uchiha on us ever again" kyubbi crossed her arms

"i wont don't worry"

"i hate the fact that I even had a hand in the creation of that cursed sharingan" kyubbi sat down at the small table and grabbed a cup of tea and a biscuit

"cursed? Whats that about?" saeko looked at the red haired woman for a moment her blue eyes filled with curiosity

"when it fully matures into its final stage the uchiha goes blind unless he takes someone else's sharingan thus making it eternal" kyubbi remembered when she created the first sharingan from a lone hyuga wanting freedom from the caged bird seal making him the first uchiha then his brother soon followed

"whats it look like? The eternal version of the sharingan" the girl stared at the redhead

"godam those blue eyes of yours they freak me out knowing they were naruto's...the eternal version has a unique ability only to that uchiha as well as its own unique pattern"

"i never saw the eternal version of my eyes in naruto I know he has it I just don't know why he does not simply use it I want him to use it it'll be so awesome" the girls eyes had stars in them by now

"i don't think he wants to use it" kyubbi balanced sugar cubes on a tower she had built out of sheer boredom

"use what?" naruto asked severely confused by the two girls conversation and scaring the shit out of the redhead

"your sharingan" saeko answered for kyubbi as she regained her composure

"oh that I don't feel like it?"

there was a very awkward silence throughout naruto's mind scape no one said a word kyubbi sipped her tea saeko was silent as well

"naruto I still don't know how you even convinced a doctor to preform an eye exchange" saeko broke the silence

"i have my ways hehehe" naruto reminisced at how he got the doctor to preform the procedure

_Flash back_

"hey you the doctor?" a five year old blond naruto asked a Grey haired man in a lab coat and an eye patch over his right eye

"yeah what do you want?"

_flashback interrupted_

"aww naruto's sooo cute with his blond hair"

"ok let me finish my flashback"

_flashback resumed_

"i was told you were an expert in organ transplants I need you to preform an eye surgery how much would it cost?" little 5 year old naruto asked the Grey haired man

the man's eyes narrowed seeing he was talking to the demon container sure he was no demon hater but niether did he like him seeing no harm in letting the child know how much the operation would cost not like he would actually raise the money

"50 million"

"uhm how many zeros us that"

"uhm I only got this as payment will you take it?" naruto held up a little orange book

"its even signed by the author jimaya" naruto pointed at the little squiggly line in the front and sure enough it read "Jiraiya The Toad Sage"

"brat you got a deal! this thing is worth your weight in gold!" the doctor snatched the orange book from the boy and gave him a certain time and day as well as directions to an undisclosed location

as naruto left the office a shadow was seen shifting from the window

_flashback end_

"wait rewind what was that!" saeko re winded to the flashback to were a shadow was seen shifting from the window looking at it super slow showing a white anbu dog mask and gravity defying silver hair

"theres only one person in the entire village with silver hair like that" kyubbi put her two cents in the conversation

"kakashi he must have snitched me out but why?...wait" naruto remembered one of the many times kakashi pulled out a certain book going in slow motion and paying close attention to the details sure enough jiraiya's signature could be seen in the cover of the book

"that son of a bitch wait give me a second" naruto remembered once more when the doctor came back from the surgery with the anbu again going over small details in the frozen scene before seeing something off the doctor preformed the surgery normally his eye patch on his right eye causing him no hindrance

but when he came back his eye patch was over his LEFT EYE

"THAT SON OF A BITCH IM GOING TO MURDER THE BASTERD! HE DID THIS TO ME FOR ICHA ICHA ! AND HE HAS THE GALL TO READ IT IN FRONT OF ME!" naruto screamed shaking the mind scape his eternal mangekyou sharingan flaring to life going in between other phases of its evolution rinnegan,byakugan but it always stopped at its earliest known predecessor the rinnegan

"calm down naruto" saeko hugged the red haired boy his sharingan calming down finally kyubbi joined in the hug calming the redhead down further

**Reality**

naruto opened his eyes from his meditative position wiping his eyes finding blood once more he noticed the area around him seemed dead in fact it seemed like everything in a couple meter radius had died naruto stood up looking around as all his clones got back to work naruto willed the clones to dispel and after the slight headache he extended his hand intent of putting his chakra control to the test

a light blue aura of chakra surrounded his hand naruto focused as much as he could on the very tip of his middle finger and

"plink"

a sing drop of liquid condensed chakra fell to the ground like a drop of water and as soon as the liquid was absorbed into the dirt the surrounding area sprang to life even extending the dead patch naruto smiled at how hard his clones managed to work with chakra control "such potential" naruto thought to himself

**Elsewhere**

"sir thank you for waiting" the male nurse bowed towards kakashi

"well?" the cyclops looked up from his orange book

"there were a bit of complications" the nurse scratched the back of his head sheepishly

"just give me the best result"

"thats the thing we scanned the sample all of it was pure silicon the first time"

"what do you mean the first time?" kakashi had put his book

"well we ran it again since my supervisor said theres no such thing as pure silicon theres always trace amounts of anything else we ran the test again and this time it was pure carbon intrigued we ran the test again gold,silver,mercury,tungsten,titanium, all the elements known to man some we could not identify then we took it apart to a single atom and analyzed it"

"primal elements from this sample? What happened when you analyzed a single atom?"

"same thing every time we analyzed it was different then we stumbled upon something one of our staff spilled some water over it and weird part was the water transformed into the same substance changing every time we analyzed it then it just up and disappeared not a trace"

"vanished without a trace?" kakashi felt something was off

"yes well should we have figured out the substance's tranmutational properties we would have grabbed a crapload of dirt and hoped it would transform to gold" the male nurse chuckled

"thanks for everything" kakashi said as he walked out the door

"erm wait you still have to pay for our service"

"ahh yes how much do I owe you" the jounin eye smiled towards the man

"100,000,00" the man read off a receipt

_Thud_

the one eyed man known as kakashi fainted

**Village Hidden in the Leaves**

"such a long time since we sat down and relaxed like this ne sarutobi" danzou commented while keeping up the henge that he wasn't missing an arm

"sure has my old friend" the old hokage inhaled some tobacco from his favorite pipe

"any progress on the uzumaki boy" the old war hawk's eyes widened when he realized his slip up

"danzou I have never heard you call naruto by any name other than demon boy or on nicer occasions the demons container" the hokage put on his serious face showing his wisdom

"i bet he has he did escape your facility"

the eyes of the old war hawk became hard and calculating as sarutobi sat calm;y across him

"what exactly were you trying to accomplish by experimenting on the poor child?"

after a long pause the old man responded "mental abilities"

"im guessing somewhere along those lines things went horribly wrong and his power overwhelmed you he told me you kept him sedated under a fake reality genjutsu as well as may other things to keep him there"

"its more like things went horribly right he exceeded expectations far beyond what any of our scientist could comprehend none of us thought what he did was possible he created things" the old man pulled out some papers and consulted them as he spoke to the aged hokage

"what things did he do? What did he create?" the hokage smoked a bit from his pipe

"at first small things pebbles he used telekinesis to kill the guards took us a while to figure out he made it water he actually transmuted water to stone time passed he became even more powerful and even smarter, enough to beat a nara in shogi in minutes he no longer needed anything to create anything he used his chakra and his own blood to transmute it into other things weapons, food,toys even he soon began to create new more advanced things wings, technology never seen before but he could only do this within a certain radius but it did not matter it was extending, then the event happened."

"danzou this has shed some light on what he is capable of but tell me more about this event" the old man refrained from calling in his anbu to apprehend the old man

"we discovered a vampire girl had developed a relationship with him and he gave her a gift...a small little bat quite comical indeed but he created life we soon realized he had become too strong only god should be able to create life from nothing we all agreed on it and put memory seals on him restraintment seals motor coordination damaging skills he should have barely been able to walk much less talk he should have been rendered a vegetable no the boy was extraordinary indeed but we partially succeeded his skills and mental powers returned to their developmental phase he cant create life nor can he use his chakra or blood to transmute things to such a degree that he once did he even forgot about his relationship with the girl as well but I suspect the girl is trying her hardest to bring his memory back"

"so basically he became a god?" sarutobi sighed

"yes if he ever regains his memories and his abilities konaha is going to be obliterated" danzou stood up and took out a pocket watch

"once im dead I hope he obliterates this village from the face of the earth he has every right to but one question danzou... why did you willingly tell me all this?" sarutobi eyed the old man across from him

"i wont let this village die I hope you enjoyed the tea I PREPARED it myself" danzou looked over to the shocked hokage

"well jokes on you I switched them when you were not loo-" the hokage felt a pain in his heart creep up

"i knew you were crafty even in old age but, I put poison in both of them and took an antidote beforehand" danzou laughed as the old hokage had a hard time breathing

"id rather see this village destroyed than under your rule" the old hokage coughed up blood he signaled for anbu to help but was even more shocked as the anbu appeared dead with clones of themselves holding the bloody kunai knives

the aged hokage took his last breath as a look alike came out from the shadows

"awaiting your command master"

**BAM**

**CHAPTER OVER**

**WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER AS YOU READ THIS **

**REVIEW WHAT EVER MAKES YOU FEEL USEFUL**

**IM OUT TILL NEXT TIME **


	9. Chapter 9

The Gift of Mercy "i cant believe it I can create things with such ease" naruto marveled at his increased power creating a small sapphire with ease every step he took no longer made a sound by levitating himself because of his telekinetic ability heightened thanks to concentration excersises done by his clones even his chakra control skyrocketed to about chunin level compared to a few hours ago this was a great stepping stone to him "now to work on my speed and accuracy" naruto thought to himself and willed his special armor to add weight gradually as he got used to it. CRASH! His concentration faltered for a moment thanks to the extra weight the second he touched ground a crater formed due to weight he regained his concentration and tried walking around to get used to it he found it was harder to walk even now he felt ounces added as time passed, more accurately every minute "boss first loot reporting in!" a clone came out of nowhere "wait what? How?" naruto asked in disbelief it had only been about 12 hours since he sent off the clone "yeah found a dead mercenary around found a jutsu scroll on him and some money his weapon was in horrible condition so it wasn't taken" the clone responded tossed naruto the scroll and a wad of crumbled cash before poofing away. "hmm water style:water bullet low level but at least something to add to my 3 jutsu collection...well 4 now" naruto talked out loud as he tossed the scroll to a couple newly created clones to begin working on it. Elsewhere everything seemed serene as it could in the collective high above in the sky several floating islands complete with what looked like apartments along with people going about their business as if they were not high above what seemed like an endless blue void that was below them the architecture clashing with the modern looks of the apartment housing these people all seemed to be wearing the same toga style clothing all a light brown color some people stood out of the crowd these wore light blue short almost like a nurse outfit all of them were women two transparent wings short white hair their eyes a red color with cross hair like pattern over them indicating they were automated robot like being s dedicated to cleaning the towns since some flew around cleaning the tiniest of things though in the central town tower everything was not as calm as the outside. a platinum haired man wearing a toga like outfit two giant feathery white wings protruding from his back crushed his glass of wine in anger his hair covering his eyes seemingly on purpose making the rest of him look even lighter skinned. "WHY?! Cant I see into his future! Of all the infinite dimensions he only exists in this plane of existence something even I cant do!This makes no sense" the toga clad man yelled several women around him were thrown back the man sat down on his throne like seat took a cup of wine and sipped his anger returning "THIS BOY SHOULD NOT EXIST! HOW COULD I HAVE LET SUCH A BUG LIVE LONG ENOUGH TO BECOME A THREAT!LET ALONE GET PAST MY DEFENSE SYSTEMS HOW COULD THIS HAVE HAPPENED!" "master why not simply delete him?" one of the women spoke up albeit barely audible "AHH YES AND I SHALL!" the man spoke up loudly instantly a hologram projected a terminal like computer screen "DELETE USER: Naruto Uzumaki?" "DELETING THIS USER WILL ALSO DELETE ALL DATA WOULD YOU LIKE TO COMTINUE? Y/N?" the man smiled as he pressed the "Y" key then the "enter" button. With Naruto "aaaaaahhhhhhhhh" naruto clutched his head as memories seemed to be erased from his very mind soon he was forgetting simple things like his own name "whats wrong?" shion came out of nowhere and asked seeing him in pain "sh-iion I don't know wh-ats happ-ening" naruto managed to stutter out through pain shion's face became confused before asking "how do you know my name? This is the first time ive ever met you" naruto's eyes widened before running off towards the tazuna home several minutes later he ran into the living room kakashi went into a battle ready stance as well as the other genin "STATE YOUR BUISINESS!" kakashi yelled the other genin formed a protective formation around the tazuna family "im naruto! Your teammate! Hired to protect tazuna the bridge builder" naruto yelled between an excruciating headache "no one of that name exists in konaha!" kakashi was readying a jutsu already "whats going on! No one remembers me sasuke? Sakura?" "whats happening to me!" naruto jumped out the window as he ran off into the distance kakashi on his tail naruto ran as fast as he could he ran faster that he ever had he released his weights giving him a incredible boost in speed soon he found himself lifted from the ground finding his wings had sprouted and he was flying at incredible speed BOOM! Black lighting shot down from the sky hitting him dead on plucking him out of the sky. His wings seemed to pixelate before disintegrating into nothing naruto fell several hundred feet toppling over a couple trees. "kyubbi whats happening!" naruto screamed "i don't know!" kyubbi responded even more scared than naruto slowly naruto stood up that's when he felt it. He looked at his hand his hand was slowly pixelating and disappearing. Naruto could feel everything disappearing his life's memories everything he ever did was being erased. He could hear kyubbi screaming as well even saeko it pained him to hear their screams. Being erased from his very existence naruto could feel it creeping up into his torso. **The Collective** "he is being erased as we speak" the man watched the computer hologram with fascination as it counted its progress "NARUTO UZUMAKI DELETION 67%" the man pulled a glass out of nowhere filled itself with wine and took a sip as he watched with satisfaction the nearing completion "NARUTO UZUMAKI DELETION 98%" "YES!FINALLY HES GONE" With Naruto naruto was nothing more that a pair of eyes at this point. It was incredibly painful his mind scape was all but ruins kyubbi and saeko were whimpering in pain it hurt naruto even more that if he died they died as well. Naruto closed his eyes but in a sudden burst of determination "the universe wants me dead huh? Well too dam bad because im naruto uzumaki and I EXIST! Wether you like it or not!" naruto yelled to the heavens above his eyes turned to their eternal sharingan form but didn't stop there it soon lost its red color turning paler and paler as well as its spinning tomoe and formed the byakugan the byakugan soon developed light rings going outward soon no scelera was left and a purple glow emanated from them the fabled rinnegan darted around taking in his surroundings though naruto's eyes didn't stop there they turned a lighter red color a black iris in its center a light blue halo surrounded it (think cortana's eyes from halo) "I WONT BE ERASED!" naruto with a roar all the surrounding mass instantly turned into pure energy swirling around disembodied eyes naruto felt it instantly though painfully his bones denser, muscle stronger, ligaments,nervous tissue,within minutes his body was back a perfect human specimen. Even his armor was back as well... "I EXIST!" naruto roared a shock wave seemed to go around the entire town washing over the rest of the team kakashi found himself dumbfounded in the middle of the woods before returning to his team "hey where do you think naruto ran off to?" kakashi asked the team "i don't know who cares about that idiot" sakura tried cuddling up to sasuke who seemed to be very uncomfortable "i care!" shion popped out of nowhere naruto felt great what ever was erasing him from existence had stopped all his memories returned his mind scape returning to its normal serene landscape kyubbi as well as saeko recovered "what in gods name was that?" kyubbi finally spoke up "i felt like I was being erased from existence" naruto responded "ive only heard of this happening once before more or less I know who is responsible" kyubbi took on a thinking pose before pulling naruto into his mind scape "a demon once existed. He was strong, stronger than the fabled jubbi. I don't know his name because he was erased so all information on him is all but gone. I believe I am the only one that remembers him. Well he gained immense power one would think he would become arrogant and go around killing everything in sight but no. he trained 24/7 even when he was not training he still became stronger. Many challenged him none were able to defeat him. Yes well any way with all that power like many of us he was alone demons actually, long for a mate not just because of lust. he did what many thought impossible he created life. He created a bride, she was strong as well. The demons thought he was becoming weak once news spread. Once the news reached kami he flipped. The demons bride was promptly deleted same as you, someone who should not exist." kyubbi paused to let him absorb the information "ouch your telling me I should not even exist?" naruto sighed at this revelation "well once he found out why she just disappeared he did the unthinkable, he fought kami himself. He fought for several days neither him nor kami the least bit tired he was actually winning as he was determined to undo the deletion. But kami played dirty, when he felt he was about to be defeated he entered his name for deletion saying he was undoing the first deletion. He disappeared within minutes. Without his bride he had nothing and his reason for existing was gone he let himself drift into oblivion And so he was defeated. Kami deleted him same as kami at least tried to delete you. This means he considers you a threat." "me a threat to kami himself? THIS MEANS HE CAN BE KILLED?" naruto couldn't seem to believe it "yes" "a god that can be killed deserves to be killed" naruto furrowed his brow in thought was he really a threat to kami himself "he considered you a threat, he tried to delete you. As far as I know deletion is last resort for him to not even think twice means something. He may even send something stronger." kyubbi took a sip of tea out of nowhere **The Collective** "USER: NARUTO UZUMAKI COULD NOT BE DELETED USER DOES NOT EXIST" "WHAT! HOW HE IS RIGHT THERE I SEE HIM EXISTING HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!?" the toga clad man known as kami roared "why not just send several angel droids?" a woman spoke up "excellent idea it'll take a bit though" kami sat on his throne clicking away and typing on the monitor **With Naruto** "the fuck you guys don't just ignore me and pretend I don't exist" naruto yelled at team 7 "we don't know what your talking about" all of them said in unison "i missed you!" shion latched onto him "hey kakashi" naruto smirked "yeah" kakashi got a little nervous seeing the blond's smirk knowing something was up as he looked down from his reading material "that book I know were you got it and the hokage is going to hear about it" naruto looked kakashi straight in the eyes...eye. Kakashi's eye widened to the size of a dinner plate he started shaking a bit "naruto I don't know what you are talking about" kakashi blurted out knowing full well his past had come back to haunt him. "sure you don't I don't care though now for a lil bit of payback" naruto decided to try out a but of his ability with a bit of concentration kakashi stared wide eye at his hands exactly that his hands one second he was holding the next it turned to water and landed on his pants more importantly his lap. Kakashi watched naruto as he pulled out a camera took a photo and he realized what just happened. "shit" "yep im saving these for later, revenge is sweet" everyone stared at what just happened not everyday that something someone is holding just up and turns into water "hey brat you think you can turn water into sake?" tazuna laughed at his own joke "cant hurt to try" the blond ninja grabbed a pitcher of water and took on a look of serious concentration "i think its done have a sip" naruto tossed the pitcher to tazuna who took a cautious sip "whoa" tazuna said before face planting on the floor snoring loudly "glad he liked it" **The Collective** kami smiled his eyes hidden behind his blond bangs. "ready to go" a black haired man said as he stretched out his wings. These wings were a slight metallic looking showing indeed he was in fact a droid his eyes had cross hair shaped pupils. Most likely scanning the area before returning to a deep jet black color "your target naruto uzumaki eliminate him at all cost restriction level 0" kami smiled as the man disappeared in a blur making a small sonic boom distorting the area he was at for a moment **at the bridge ** "TODAY IS THE DAY YOU DIE ZABUZA!" kakashi was closing in on a bound zabuza with a chidori in his hand the sound of chirping birds getting louder and louder as he closed in zabuza closed his eyes thinking back "should a taken the offer" exhaling in defeat "shit" seconds before impact zabuza saw haku get in the way of kakashi glancing over to the side noticing 2 defeated and unconscious genin noticing the obvious acting of the blond one. kakashi tried to stop but it was too late he felt his hand plunge into the young hunter nin and felt his heart stop instantly death of one so young is something kakashi did not like on his mind. The dogs holding zabuza dispelled "it seems today isn't the day I die" zabuza smiled as he caught kakashi in his range swinging his sword going for the kill. Kakashi's eyes widened knowing even if he survived he would be seriously injured something a ninja in his line of work would put him into early retirement or worse make him a teacher at the academy. A slight distortion caught his eye zabuza took notice but kept going he was not going to give up the chance to kill the legendary copy ninja. **BOOM!** A thunderous boom shook the battle field that was the almost finished bridge before a flash of light landed right on top of zabuza creating a crater along with shaking from the bridge. "im looking for naruto uzumaki" a voice rang though the dust cloud before the dust finally settled to reveal a tall man somewhat average looking he was wearing some weird choice of armor a mini version of a toga making it look more like a skirt, forearm protectors shin guards shoulder protectors and his helmet had the same insignia, a lighting bolt two wings slightly taller than he was were attached to his back a metallic luster bounced off each of the feathers. he took of his helmet showing his long black hair and a golden halo floating above his head. His eyes turned to cross hairs as he scanned the area finding nothing but a very surprised kakashi in a battle ready stance. "i shall naught ask a second time where is naruto uzu...what is this I stepped on? feels like molasses" the man finally looked down at the corpse he was standing on, scanning it he found it was just zabuza momochi. "thrice ive had to ask now where is naruto uzumaki!?" the man yelled at kakashi who just stayed there looking at him a determined look on his face. The winged man scanned kakashi before realization evident in his eyes. "i see thou art his teacher. I suggest telling me where he is" the man smiled as he put his helmet back on. "what is your business with him" "simple really, I must kill him before he becomes more powerful" the man stood unmoving from his spot "well to get to him you'll have to get through me!" kakashi launched a hail of kunai at the man the man didn't move from his spot only his eyes changed to cross hairs as he scanned each kunai. The man moved his wing and deflected all the kunai well the kunai just bounced off like they were playthings. "pathetic" kakashi didn't notice even with his sharingan the man moved too fast to see then it hit him looking down to see the man's arm in his gut and kakashi was out cold on the floor of the bridge "naruto uzumaki?" the man looked over the downed uchiha "he carries the fabled weapon he may be of some use to kami-sama" the man pulled out a feather and poked the uchiha marking him on kami's monitor as interesting before walking over to the downed blond "naruto uzumaki confirmed" the man pulled out another metallic feather this one sharp as a kunai and plunged it into the blond "kill confirmed" **poof** "tis a clone?" the man looked around before several kunai shot from nowhere. Forming a protective shell with his wings the man dashed into the air trying to find the blond several feathers floating around him. He spotted the blond sending a hail of feathers, but naruto acted quickly and dodged them even if they were going faster than any kunai. "so you want to tell me who you are?"naruto called out as he stood alone on the bridge making sure to send clones to help and move the others out of the way. "i am Hermes fastest angel in the collective" Hermes smiled as he saw the blond not paying attention to his metallic feathers especially the one behind him all he needed to do was stick one on him then the fight would be his "so why you here im sure kami has better things to do than to kill a 13 ye.." naruto was cut short as he felt a piercing pain in his arm "divine art: battle field dimension" Hermes smiled as the world turned wobbly and swirly taking both him and naruto dropping them both in an unfamiliar grassland two suns setting in the horizon giving the sky a deep reddish tint "what the fuck was that!?" naruto quickly pulled the feather out ignoring the pain and nausea before something else happened "welcome to the battle dimension no holding back no rules only way out is if one of us dies" Hermes disappeared from view leaving a small distortion in his place. "wha..blegh" naruto was punched in the stomach making him spill the contents of it on the floor Hermes disappeared again. Realizing this was a death match naruto willed his armor to come out as well as activating his sharingan to its eternal form. His eyesight straining to its limit Hermes reappeared this time naruto saw this in slow motion though even then Hermes appeared to be at high jounin speed. "jeez even in slow motion this guy seems fast" naruto thought to himself "multi shadow clone jutsu!" immediately 100 naruto's appeared while the real one had some time to think "wait a sec" naruto's eyes darted towards Hermes especially the small distortion left behind every time naruto quickly theorized "must be a wormhole/portal type deal" thinking quickly as the last clone was dispelled through a kunai just as the portal disappeared and not to late as Hermes appeared right in front of him a feather like dagger in his hand his eyes widened as he realized he had been hit. Giving enough time for naruto to back away "how? Did you manage to hit me im the fastest there is!" he roared as he pulled out the kunai from his shoulder "lucky guess" naruto smirked knowing he had a way to hit him now to disable him now to get him to slow down "indeed lucky in my years none has landed a hit upon me." Hermes floated a bit staring down at the blond from higher in the sky "divine art: heavenly barrage" Hermes called out many of his feathers flying out of his wings making him lower himself to the ground the feathers aimed themselves at naruto who stared wide eyed at the spectacle "shit" a massive wave of razor sharp feathers hit naruto dead on causing naruto to fall creating a massive crater "go on brat I know kami sees you as a threat show me your power!" Hermes watched as naruto stare him down the dust cloud suddenly disappearing a feeling of dread creeping up on Hermes as he watched the blond stare at him Hermes suddenly felt a hand grab his foot and was smashed into the ground feeling disoriented Hermes found naruto walking towards him a grin on his face. His face plate covering the rest of his face standing albeit a little shaken Hermes attacked his feathers being deflected by an invisible force naruto just kept walking towards the man. Hermes wanting to get away from that fox like grin. Naruto clenched his fists drawing blood. A second later Hermes was dodging thin red strands left and right. "how did you knock me down?" Hermes shouted once he got a safe distance "easy I thought about it" naruto smiled "telekinesis? Interesting indeed" Hermes "i guess" narutos smile turning into a full on grin "well time to use my new jutsu nows the best time more than ever" naruto thought as he began making hand seals "water style:water bullet!" naruto held his hand to his mouth spitting a couple of water bullets _**pik pik pik pik**_ was all that was heard as tiny marble sized bullets hit Hermes "well that's embarrassing" naruto thought to himself as Hermes could be heared laughing his laughing was cut short as naruto telekinetically slammed Hermes into the ground creating a large crater naruto stood over Hermes his blood sword activated naruto was about to plunge the sword into the mans torso when.. ZING naruto was shot away from the crater faster than many could see were he landed he created a small crater along with naruto cursing. "what the fuck the bastards got laser eyes!" naruto looked down at his armor two deep red hot dots closing themselves as the armor repaired itself "i swear once im done with you, you'll be nothing more than a piece of scrap metal!" naruto roared speeding towards Hermes who had his back turned to him as if mocking him. As soon as naruto was in arms reach of Hermes **thunk!** Hermes swung a bat straight into narutos skull making the poor boy fall into the hard ground "come on now don't tell me a simple blunt object will put you down" "what happened" naruto had the worst headache he had ever experienced "seems I gave you a bit of amnesia didn't I?" Hermes laughed from above naruto clutched his head hoping to ease the painful headache suddenly glimpses of techniques he knew but simply forgot popped up in his mind. "on the contrary I actually remember a few things" naruto smiled suddenly Hermes was thrown into the ground and thrashed about like a rag doll as naruto closed the distance walking slowly towards the man. "alright the wings gotta go" naruto smacked Hermes into the ground once more leaving him in a crater before gathering chakra in his eternal sharingan eyes naruto shot black flames from his eyes Hermes had but a small chance to escape being incinerated and he took it unfortunately as naruto intended he lost his wings. "ameratsu the everlasting flame that burns in the deepest pits of hell" Hermes said as he shook himself off and looking for any more damage other than his lost wings. A ripping sound was heard as Hermes ripped off the stubs were his wings once were before the black flames crept up onto him. "your main weapon is gone your done for!" naruto launched him as naruto got closer and closer to him a smile became evident on the man's face naruto noticed too late AHHH! Naruto fell his free arm clutching the stump were his right arm was as Hermes made his blade known "please kid im thousands of years old if you think a youth can take me down your mistaken" naruto stopped the bleeding thanks to his use of his blood "can you reattach it kyubi?" naruto thought before he was answered "yes just grab it place it back ill heal it you wont be able to use it for a bit though" kyubi answered "this fight has gone on long enough!" naruto used his blood to make a temporary arm of sorts enough for him to use **Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!** Nothing appeared Hermes looked around for trickery and sure enough this gave naruto enough time to retrieve his arm and attach it to begin healing anger evident on the mans face he was going in for the kill though his anger rose when he found he could not move thousands of bugs were crawling onto him "i see you noticed" naruto smiled "what trickery is this!" Hermes struggled "no trickery I just made my clones transform into microscopic insects even now they are all inside you" naruto stared at the man who was now finished "when I get out ill kill you" "theres no way out of this I made sure of it" naruto smiled "they're destroying you from the inside out" Hermes coughed up some blood "that's genius kid" "so tell me more about why kami hates me" naruto looked at the man "your a threat to him nothing is a threat to kami nothing not the demigods the universe yet here you stand the biggest threat to him since his brother" "why his brother?" "he was kind he was generous he loved everything infact he was in charge till a couple eons ago the current kami banished him to the underworld why the underworld mostly his cruel irony since he was the one in charge of that place in the first place" COUGH COUGH "you are his greatest threat so the real kami can take the throne back" naruto though about what he said as the man went silent halo falling off of him before his body crumbled to dust naruto willed his tiny clone army to dispel. Looking at the halo left behind he tried to pick it up AHHH MY FINGERS! currently his hand was left fingerless that halo was sharp "kyubi can you" "yes just place em back I just finished your arm dammit" grabbing the halo safely this time naruto put it over his head the halo glowed briefly before it began to float above him realization struck naruto "HERMES YOU BASTERD! HOW THE HELL DO I GET OUT OF HERE!" and that's it for this chapter hope you enjoyed and don't worry he will get out 


End file.
